Une romance politique
by IloveKliss
Summary: TRADUCTION : Blaine est le fils d'un politicien conservateur. Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir un petit-ami mais il tombe amoureux de Kurt, cependant quelque chose chez Blaine ne va pas très bien. Quelque chose de sombre et de légèrement bizarre. Rating M pour le langage, du smut, du sexe gay et des thèmes sombres.
1. Chapter 1

**Une romance politique **

**A/T : Hello :) voici donc une nouvelle traduction de l'histoire **_**A political Romance **_**écrite par YaDiva. Donc comme elle le dit il y a des thèmes très sombres, du langage grossier et des scènes de sexe entre hommes donc ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas ça. **

**A/N : Cette histoire est entièrement faite de Klaine accompagnée d'un Blaine très sombre et fou et d'un Kurt très doux, aimant et innocent. Cette histoire est de rating M à cause du langage, du smut, du sexe, de la violence et de thèmes très sombres. **

**Je ne veux pas donner trop d'infos, mais cette histoire n'est PAS douce, agréable, arcs-en-Klaine. Cependant, Kurt aime Blaine et Blaine aime Kurt. Il l'aime vraiment, mais c'est un amour sombre, fou et effrayant. S'il vous plaît ne lisez pas si des thèmes sombres vous embêtent. S'il vous plaît ne le faîtes pas. Allez juste ailleurs. Ça me brise le cœur quand des gens lisent et ensuite me crient dessus. ****Vous avez été prévenus.**

**Je ne possède pas Glee.**

**Chapitre Un**

« Okay. Juste quelques photos de plus et nous aurons fini. Blaine, rapproche-toi un peu de ton père s'il te plaît. Ouais... comme ça. Okay, tout le monde dit, Ré-élisez Anderson comme sénateur ! »

Blaine sourit, mais il ne prononça pas les mots. Il espérait que son père perdrait et perdrait gros. Anderson au sénat mon cul.

Une fois que le photographe eut fini, Blaine suivit ses parents à contrecœur vers l'entrée de la scène. Un membre de l'équipe de la campagne hocha la tête à un homme d'affaire qui réchauffait la foule avec un discours "Pourquoi James Anderson est bon pour l'Ohio".

James se tourna vers sa femme Elaine. « Est-ce que ma cravate est droite ? »

« Oui. Tu es vraiment très beau. »

« Merci. » Il regarda son fils qui avait l'air plus ennuyé que jamais. « Pourrais-tu au moins essayer de faire semblant de soutenir la campagne de ton père ? »

Blaine le regarda froidement. « Toi et maman m'avez appris à ne jamais dire de mensonges. »

« Blaine ! » s'exclama sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas grave Elaine, » répondit calmement James, vérifiant ses boutons de manchettes et aplatissant des plis imaginaires sur sa veste. « Je suppose qu'une attitude stupide et une langue intelligente fait partie de cette idiotie gay. » Il regarda son fils unique avec dégoût.

Ouais, pensa Blaine. L'idiotie gay.

« Mesdames et messieurs, accueillez s'il vous plaît votre sénateur, James Anderson ! »

James et Elaine sourirent largement et se dirigèrent sur la scène suivis par Blaine qui alla rapidement s'assoir derrière le podium.

Il regarda ses parents faire des signes de la main à la foule qui applaudissait. Mon dieu j'espère que cet enfoiré perdra cette année.

Le sénateur Anderson se lança dans un speech enthousiaste à propos du besoin de travail en Ohio, de taxes plus basses et bien sûr, le point fort de son programme, les valeurs de la famille traditionnelle. Blaine s'assit sans sourire et resta immobile. La saison de la campagne était vraiment son enfer personnel.

Il observa la foule de supporters, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur un roux mince qui écoutait attentivement et prenait de nombreuses notes. Il portait un badge de journaliste. Blaine connaissait tous les journalistes qui couvraient les sujets de politique donc, ce gars devait être nouveau. Le roux leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Blaine. Ils se regardèrent intensément. Le gaydar de Blaine sonna. Ouais, le nouveau gars était définitivement gay. Et, il semblait jeune. Blaine lui fit un sourire séducteur. Le roux sourit aussi. Peut-être que Blaine lui demanderait de sortir un soir. Son père adorerait ça non ? Lui sortant avec un journaliste.

Une fois que le discours fut fini, le sénateur Anderson répondit aux questions des médias.

« Sénateur, quelle est votre version pour la dernière version du projet de loi pour la défense du mariage en Ohio ? »

Oh, non...

« Je suis 100% en faveur du projet de loi. Si je suis réélu, je compte durcir le langage. C'est impératif que l'état de l'Ohio continue de passer des lois et des législations qui promouvoient les valeurs de la famille traditionnelle et protègent les habitants de l'Ohio de l'agenda homosexuel. Ce genre de législation recevra toujours mon plus fort soutien et vote. »

Blaine regarda les yeux du roux s'écarquiller et il commença à taper furieusement sur son iPad. Il s'arrêta brièvement pour lancer un regard interrogatif à Blaine. Blaine le regarda sans bouger et le roux continua à taper.

Blaine soupira. Merde. Il n'allait jamais coucher. Et, il était aussi excité. Tout le temps. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste abandonner et appeler Tyler.

~oOo~

Blaine était le fils unique de James et Elaine Anderson. Malgré la grossesse difficile et risquée d'Elaine, suivie par un accouchement long et douloureux, le couple avait précipitamment anticipé avoir beaucoup, beaucoup plus d'enfants mais, les docteurs avaient annoncé qu'Elaine ne pouvait plus. Son corps ne pouvait plus concevoir, encore moins porter un enfant. Elaine était triste et déçue mais James était plus que déçu. Il était furieux. Comment pouvait-il avoir choisi une aussi mauvaise femme ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire la cour à sa sœur. James cacha sa profonde déception. À la place, il se concentrait sur son fils. Blaine était leur joie. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés encadraient son adorable et doux visage. Il était délicat, plein d'énergie et d'enthousiasme. Le futur de la machine politique Anderson.

Le père de James avait été un sénateur d'état et plus tard un membre du congrès américain. James avait suivi les traces de son père pour le niveau de l'état, mais son plan était d'ouvrir le chemin pour que Blaine aille jusqu'à la Maison Blanche. Blaine se marierait avec une femme qui pourrait engendrer comme une jument. James verrait ça. Et ensuite Anderson après Anderson tiendrait le bureau. Juste comme les Kennedy, sauf qu'ils feraient tous partie de la droite. Le parti républicain.

Les rêves de James s'effondrèrent tous trois mois après le quatorzième anniversaire de Blaine. D'abord, il y eut la soirée pyjama chez Jake. Blaine et Jake étaient amis depuis le jardin d'enfants. Ils étaient Boy Scouts ensemble, partenaires de tennis au country club, meilleurs potes. Et un matin, Blaine revint après une soirée pyjama et annonça que Jake n'était plus son ami. Ses parents avaient pensé que c'était juste une bagarre idiote que tous les enfants faisaient. Mais Jake avait complètement disparu de la vie de Blaine. Quand les Anderson les questionnèrent, les parents de Jake agirent étrangement à propos de la chose entière, n'éclairant aucunement sur ce qui était arrivé. Quelques mois plus tard, le père de Jake fut augmenté et ils emménagèrent en Virginie.

Puis il y eut l'école. Soudain Blaine se battait constamment et ses notes étaient en chute libre. James et Elaine étaient perdus pour expliquer ou comprendre ce qui se passait.

Quand ses parents le questionnèrent, Blaine annonça qu'il était gay.

Il aimait les garçons. Beaucoup.

Il avait dit à Jake qu'il l'aimait bien et Jake l'avait frappé. Et ensuite l'avait dit à tout le monde.

La mère de Blaine était en déni complet. Elle annonçait que c'était une phase. Elle était sûre qu'il s'en sortirait. Son père fit des recherches extensives sur des camps qui promettaient de déprogrammer les enfants gays et de les rendre hétéro. Ils décidèrent d'abandonner à cause de la potentielle brouille politique. Les gens pouvaient ne pas aimer les gays mais, ils étaient suspicieux à propos de ce genre de programmes et des gens qui envoyaient leurs enfants là-bas.

Blaine devra juste comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas être gay. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Ça n'allait pas dans la politique ou les plans de son père.

Et, une nuit, après un peu trop de bourbon, James Anderson expliqua les choses à son fils.

Il n'avait pas voulu le frapper si fort. Être aussi rude. Mais Blaine devait comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas faire rater la carrière de son père en étant un homo.

Il avait mis au sol un Blaine choqué et effrayé avec un coup de poing. C'était tellement facile. Il était toujours petit pour son âgé et n'avait pas encore très musclé. Il l'avait remis sur ses pieds et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, se rapprochant. Blaine pouvait sentir l'alcool dans le souffle de son père.

« Tu veux être un putain de pédé ? Hein, Blaine ? C'est ce que tu veux pour toi ? Très bien ! Sois un putain de pédé ! Mais n'agit pas comme tel espèce de petit bâtard. » James tendit le bras entre les jambes de son fils et prit son entrejambe, le serrant fort et le tournant. Blaine cria de douleur. « Est-ce que tu me comprends Blaine ! Tu gardes ça dans ton pantalon ! Tu m'entends ? Garde ça dans ton pantalon ou sinon je vais l'arracher ! Je ferais mieux de ne jamais t'attraper en train de baiser ! Tu ne vas pas faire rater ma carrière. J'ai travaillé trop dur pour ça ! »

Blaine était tombé par terre, sanglotant de douleur. James avait chancelé en arrière et regardé son fils. Son fils. Son putain de fils gay. Même pas assez homme pour se défendre.

Plus tard, James se sentit mal pour son comportement mais, ça avait marché. Ils enlevèrent Blaine de l'école publique et l'envoyèrent à Dalton. Ses notes redevinrent seulement des A, il perfectionna son tennis, rejoint le glee club et devint le fils parfait. Et, il n'y avait pas d'embarrassante merde gay.

Pas encore.

Mais, James savait que c'était seulement une question de temps.

Blaine n'était plus un garçon maigrichon de 14 ans. Maintenant il en avait 17, pratiquement un homme. Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres et s'était mis au sport. Son corps était musclé et fort avec tout le tennis. Son adorable visage était devenu magnifique. Il était confiant, poli et presque insupportablement beau. Il avait appris qu'avec le bon sourire, et un mouvement de la tête, il pouvait charmer n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi. Surtout les femmes. Toutes les filles dont le père était un membre du club Républicain de Westerville avaient dit clairement qu'elles seraient heureuses de coucher avec lui n'importe quand. Tellement pour les valeurs de la famille traditionnelle.

Blaine était aussi devenu plus effronté et plus demandeur. Si son père voulait qu'il se taise à propos de sa sexualité, il devrait payer. Il avait requis une voiture de sport couteuse pour son 16ème anniversaire, menaçant d'appeler les journaux et de donner une interview où il ferait son coming-out s'ils ne l'achetaient pas. Il avait aussi demandé de l'argent pour des vêtements de designer et des jeux électroniques. Son argent de poche mensuel était ridicule. James voulait y mettre fin mais, en tout honnêteté, il avait peur. Peur de ce que Blaine pourrait faire. Il y avait quelque chose… à propos de son fils et ce n'était pas juste le truc gay. Il y avait une aura légèrement menaçante qui semblait vivre juste en-dessous de la surface. Jamais complètement présente. Juste… respirant. Attendant. Ça rendait James nerveux.

Blaine avait 17 ans. James se souvenait quand il avait lui-même 17 ans. Est-ce que les gars gays avaient des hormones en furie comme les hétéros ? Il ne savait pas et il ne voulait pas découvrir. Il avait juste besoin que Blaine se conduise bien jusqu'au jour d'élection.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T : Et voilà le second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. :) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D***

**Alors kikouu, tu m'a demandé si cet fic allait être faite seulement de moments tristes, et bien pas tout à fait. c'est un peu surnaturel : Blaine est sombre et assez fou et même parfois maléfique. J'espère que ça répondra à tes questions mais j'ai peur de donner des spoilers si je donne trop d'infos ^^'**

**Voici donc la suite :) **

**Chapitre 2 : **

Les bruits étranges commencèrent juste quand ils entrèrent dans le centre-ville de Lima.

« Merde ! » s'exclama James.

« Chéri, s'il te plait surveille ton langage. Hé, il y a un garage juste là ! Essaye d'aller jusque là-bas. »

Elaine montrait du doigt un garage quelconque avec un panneau devant. Hummel's Tire & Lube. James arriva à manœuvrer la voiture vers l'avant du bâtiment, juste avant que l'engin ne meure complètement.

« Merde ! Juste ce dont j'ai besoin alors que nous commençons la campagne. » Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et marchèrent vers la porte du garage. Un homme à l'air amical portant une blouse graisseuse et une casquette de baseball vint vers eux.

« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui semble être le problème ? »

Elaine s'assit sur un banc tandis que James commençait à parler à Burt Hummel des bruits étranges que la voiture avait fait avant de s'éteindre. Blaine avança jusqu'au petit comptoir dans le magasin et s'adossa contre. Génial. Combien de temps ça pourrait prendre ? Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et prendre une douche. Mon dieu, il détestait les années d'élections. Les haïssait absolument. Son père était un horrible batard moralisateur. Il avait hâte de s'en aller. Il détestait sa famille. Détestait l'Ohio. Mais plus que tout, il détestait être seul parce qu'il n'était pas autorisé à avoir un petit-ami. Non pas qu'il pourrait en avoir un de toute façon. Qui diable veut sortir avec un gars dont le père est au Sénat et se bat contre l'"agenda homosexuel" et comment les gays sont coupable et méchant ? Peu importe que son fils en soit un.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Blaine se retourna et fut face à face avec… le paradis. Ou du moins, l'incarnation humaine du paradis.

Se tenait là un garçon grand et mince avec de magnifiques yeux bleu-gris. Ses cheveux bruns étaient parfaitement coiffés et sa peau était aussi lisse que la porcelaine avec une légère nuance de pèche. Elle semblait incroyablement douce. Il portait une salopette grise mais, pour l'amusement de Blaine, cette salopette était en fait, ose-t-il dire, stylée ? Blaine le regarda, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur les lèvres du garçon. Merde, ses lèvres semblaient tellement douces et humides et… embrassables. Ces lèvres glissant de haut en bas de sa bite serait probablement comme de la soie.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » répéta Paradis.

« Euh… hum… non. Le gars là-bas est en train de regarder la voiture. »

Paradis le regarda un peu mieux. « Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ? Vous semblez horriblement familier. »

Blaine était habitué à ça. Les photos et panneaux de campagnes avait toujours mis une photo des Anderson souriants. La famille parfaite. Mais ce n'était pas à quoi Kurt se référait.

« Attends ! Je sais ! Tu es le soliste des Warblers ! »

Blaine fut surpris.

« Euh, ouais. Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« Je vous ai vu chanter. Je suis au Glee Club du lycée McKinley. Les New Directions. »

« Oh, ouais. Ton groupe a une soliste géniale. Une petite poulette avec une voix géniale. »

Paradis eut soudain l'air perturbé. « C'est Rachel. Notre star. Oui, elle a une magnifique voix… mais la mienne est meilleure. » Il marmonna la dernière partie.

Blaine sentit un léger pincement de panique. Il n'avait pas voulu offenser Paradis. Non, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

« Elle sonne si bien seulement parce qu'elle a ta voix la soutenant. » Okay. Ce truc n'avait probablement aucun sens mais, Paradis sembla l'accepter. Blaine se relaxa.

« Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel. »

« Blaine Anderson. »

« Enchanté de te rencontrer, Blaine. »

Blaine aimait entendre son nom sur ces lèvres. Il regarda la bouche de Kurt. Kurt commença à rougir mais, il ne pouvait pas ôter ses yeux de lui. Ce Blaine était sexy. Tellement magnifique, beau et sexy avec un air de… qu'est-ce que c'était ? Kurt ne pouvait pas le nommer. Ses yeux était d'une couleur ambre-noisette et tellement intense. Ses cheveux noirs étaient épais et bien coiffés. Kurt se demandait quel genre de gel il utilisait. Son costume faisait partie de la collection de printemps d'Armani. Le cœur de Kurt sursauta un peu. Est-ce que ce gay était gay ?

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Lima ? »

Le cœur de Blaine se contracta un peu. Merde. Paradis… Kurt saurait bientôt qui il était. Qui son père était, et ça serait fini. C'était tellement injuste. Il regarda dans les yeux de Kurt. Il devrait aussi bien en finir avec ça.

« Nous avions un discours de campagne ici. Mon père est le sénateur de l'Ohio, James Anderson. »

« Oh. » Il n'y avait aucune reconnaissance dans les yeux de Kurt voulant dire que ça lui disait quelque chose. Blaine se relaxa de nouveau. Peut-être que ce gars ne suivait pas la politique.

Burt et James revenaient dans le magasin.

« Vous ne pouvez pas la réparer aujourd'hui ? »

« Désolé. Je n'aurai pas les pièces avant lundi après-midi. Je veux dire, on est samedi après tout. Nous fermons habituellement à 13h. Vous venez de nous surprendre. »

« Très bien, » grommela James.

« Est-ce que peux vous offrir un trajet pour quelque part ? »

« Non. Nous sommes de Westerville. Je ne voudrais pas vous sortir de vote trajet. Je vais appeler un de nos aides de campagnes pour venir nous chercher. »

Burt regarda James avec plus d'intensité, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Okay. Mon fils va vous donner quelques formulaires à signer. La voiture devrait être prête lundi à 17 h. »

Tandis que James signaient les formulaires, Elaine demanda à Burt où il y avait un endroit pour manger. Il montra la direction du Breadstix.

Les formulaires complétés, James leva les yeux. « Très bien. Allons-y. Je vais appeler Phil et lui faire savoir où nous sommes. »

Blaine regarda Kurt. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Je serais là dans une minute. » Son père le regarda et jeta ensuite un regard à Kurt. Il regarda de nouveau son fils, ses yeux plissés et froids.

« Allons-y, Blaine. »

Blaine garda ses yeux sur Kurt. « Je serais là dans une minute, Papa. »

« Maintenant, Blaine. » La voix de son père était devenue dure et froide.

Kurt et Burt regardaient tous les deux cet échange avec curiosité. Elaine prit le bras de James. « Allons-y chéri. Blaine, nous te verrons là-bas. » Pour la première fois depuis des années, Blaine ressentit de la reconnaissance envers sa mère.

James permit à contrecœur à sa femme de le trainer dehors. Burt disparut dans le garage.

Blaine et Kurt furent laissés seuls. En train de se regarder.

Blaine fit un mouvement. « Est-ce que tu aimerais diner avec moi ce soir ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Est-ce que ce gars super beau venait de lui demander de sortir ? Lui ? Kurt Hummel ?

« Euh… D'accord. »

Blaine lui sourit et les battements de cœur de Kurt s'accélèrent. Puis il eut une pensée.

« Attend. Est-ce que tu as une voiture ? »

Blaine rit. « Bien sûr. C'est le morceau de merde de mon père. Ma voiture est bien plus belle. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus belle. » Il sortit son portable. « Donne-moi ton numéro et ton adresse. Je viendrais te chercher à 18h. »

~oOo~

Le cœur de Kurt ne s'était pas senti plus heureux et plein d'espoir depuis des mois.

Probablement des années.

Il avait un rendez-vous. Un vrai de vrai rendez-vous. Avec un gars beau à tomber par terre.

Il se tenait au milieu de sa chambre, examinant 15 différentes tenues, essayant de découvrir lequel porter. Blaine avait appelé et décalé le rendez-vous pour 20h. ça avait donné à Kurt du temps pour se doucher, faire son hydratation de la peau, crier d'une voix perçante au téléphone avec Mercedes, stresser sur les nombreuses tenues et… chercher sur le net le sénateur Anderson.

Il n'avait pas ailé ce qu'il avait lu.

Le site web d'Anderson donnait très clairement son point de vue sur les gays, les immigrants, l'avortement et les taxes. Kurt était le plus bouleversé pour son point de vue sur les gays. Il était aussi confus.

Blaine était gay, non ? C'était un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment son père pouvait avoir un fils gay et tenir des propos aussi haineux et nuisibles ?

Kurt repoussa ça de ses pensées. Il était déterminé à profiter de cet éclat de joie qui était enfin arrivée dans sa vie. Même si c'était juste pour un soir. Mais il se sentait nerveux. Et si c'était un traquenard bizarre pour une publicité politique ?

Arrête ça, Kurt. Se réprimanda-t-il silencieusement. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Tu as vraiment, vraiment le droit.

Mais certains jours, en fait la plupart des jours, Kurt sentait que cette joie était simplement hors de portée. Alors qu'il essayait de garder la trace des couples changeant constamment au glee club, sa solitude le tourmentait. Il voulait un petit-ami. Quelqu'un avec qui sortir, avec qui rire… peut-être avec qui se peloter… peut-être. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à propos des pelotages. Tout ça l'effrayait mais, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était complètement seul. Personne n'était intéressé par lui sauf Karofsky et ça ne comptait pas.

Donc ce soir, il serait heureux. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse pas.

~oOo~

Blaine arriva à exactement 20h. Burt ouvrit la porte.

« Et bien, encore bonjour. »

« Bonjour monsieur. »

« Ugh. S'il te plait. Burt. Juste appelle-moi Burt. Entre donc. Kurt n'est pas encore prêt. »

Blaine s'assit sur le canapé. Il regarda Burt et se demanda s'il avait découvert qui il était. Qui son père était. C'était une paranoïa avec laquelle il vivait constamment. Il était toujours sur ses gardes. C'était épuisant.

« Donc… ton père est dans la politique ? »

Merde. Et voilà.

« Oui, monsieur… euh… oui. Oui il fait ça. »

« De quel côté de la barrière est-il ? »

« Républicain. » Burt haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Kurt descendit les escaliers et coupa le souffle de Blaine.

« Salut. » Kurt lui sourit.

« Salut Kurt… tu es magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. »

Kurt rougit. « Merci. »

Burt leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien les garçons. Passez une bonne soirée. Faites attention. Kurt, pas trop tard. »

Kurt hocha la tête et poussa Blaine vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit la voiture. Une Roadster BMW Z4 noire.

« Wow. Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu as dit que ta voiture était plus belle que celle de ton père. »

Blaine rit.

Tandis qu'ils accéléraient sur la route, Kurt ne s'embêta pas à demander où ils allaient. Il s'en fichait un peu. Il continuait juste de lancer des regards à Blaine. Il était habillé tout en noir. Une veste en cuir noire avec un t-shirt noir et un jean noir. Tout ce noir, combiné avec ses cheveux bruns lui donnaient un air dangereux. Et super sexy.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant et commandèrent que leur conversation commença.

Blaine regarda Kurt avec une concentration intense. « Dis-moi tout de toi. Tout. »

Kurt se sentit étrangement contraint par le ton de Blaine de juste faire ça. Il commença avec le glee club et puis vers son coming out, et même la mort de sa mère. Il mangea à peine en parlant autant. Blaine semblait fasciné par chacun de ses mots. Surtout quand Kurt lui parla de Karofsky.

« Donc, ce gars te pousse contre les casiers, te pousse par terre, t'a jeté dans des poubelles et personne ne lui a encore cassé la gueule ? »

« Je ne pense pas que lui casser la gueule aiderait vraiment. Non pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour le faire. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas donner de problèmes à mes amis. Ils essayent de surveiller mes arrières du mieux qu'ils peuvent et j'apprécie ça. »

Kurt sentit un petit frisson le traverser quand il regarda dans les yeux de Blaine. Ils flamboyaient et semblaient être devenus 3 nuances plus sombres. Si Kurt ne savait pas mieux, il aurait pensé qu'ils étaient en fait devenus noir pendant un moment avant de revenir à leur nuance chaude ambre-miel.

La voix de Blaine était calme. « Il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de te toucher Kurt. Jamais. »

Ce ne fut que lors du dessert que Kurt trouva l'opportunité d'amener le père de Blaine. Il voulait comprendre.

« Donc, j'ai été voir le site web de ton père. »

Blaine reposa le morceau de tarte qu'il était sur le point de manger dans son assiette. Kurt regretta immédiatement d'avoir mentionné quoi que ce soit.

« Je-J'étais curieux d'en apprendre plus sur toi avant ce soir. »

« Tu ne vas rien apprendre sur moi avec le site web de mon père. »

« Oui, j'ai vu ça. » Kurt se tut un moment. « Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es gay ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors, comment ça marche ? »

« Comment quoi marche ? »

« Il a un fils gay et pourtant… il fait tout pour passer des lois qui vont faire du mal à son fils. »

Blaine rit, presque méchamment. « Bizarre, hein ? Ecoutes, Kurt. Les politiques de mon père sont ses politiques. Elles n'ont rien à voir avec moi. Naturellement, je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Pour tout. Il me déteste. Je le déteste. Nous essayons de coexister en paix et de rester éloignés. Durant les temps de campagne, je me fais trainer dans toutes ces conneries parce que je n'ai pas le choix mais, crois-moi, je suis gay. Je ne le montre pas mais je ne vais pas nier qui je suis. Jamais. »

Kurt sentit une pointe de tristesse le traverser. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son père le détestant, encore moins essayant de le blesser.

« Donc… tu n'as pas fait ton coming-out ? »

Blaine semblait pensif. « Et bien… mes parents savent que je suis gay et je suis plutôt sûr que la plupart des Warblers l'ont découvert. Je sais en fait que 3 ou 4 des membres du staff de mon père le savent. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'annonce mais, ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose que je cache. C'est juste… là. »

« Ton père perdra des votes ou des supporters ou quoi que ce soit, si on découvre que son fils est gay ? »

« Je n'ai vraiment rien à foutre. J'espère toujours qu'il perdra l'élection. Il ne mérite pas d'être dans le bureau. C'est un connard. »

Blaine recommença à manger sa tarte donc Kurt décida de changer de sujet.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un petit-ami ? »

Blaine leva les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de comment répondre à ça. Tyler n'avait pas été un petit-ami. Blaine n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il avait été.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami. »

« Moi non plus. »

Blaine eut l'air surpris. « Aussi magnifique que tu es ? Je trouve ça dur à croire. »

Kurt rougit. Il pense que je suis magnifique !

« Je suis le seul gay de mon lycée. Ça m'a relégué au statut de célibataire jusqu'à mon diplôme. »

« Pas nécessairement. »

Kurt était sûr qu'il allait soit défaillir soit s'évanouir. Y avait-il une différence ? Il n'était pas sûr. Il agrippa sa chaise pour s'assurer qu'il restait droit.

« Donc. Est-ce que tu es impatient pour demain après-midi ? »

Kurt fut confus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain après-midi ? »

« Notre second rendez-vous. Nous allons au cinéma. »

Kurt agrippa sa chaise plus fort pendant que la joie montait dans son cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avertissements**** : ****Ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe gay. Passez si ça vous embête. Bien sûr, si ça vous embête, pourquoi lisez-vous une histoire sur Klaine ? **

**Chapitre 3 :**

Pendant les quatre semaines suivantes, Blaine Anderson éblouit complètement Kurt Hummel. L'impact laissait Kurt dans un état constant de vertiges. Des vertiges heureux.

D'abord, il y avait les messages sur son portable. Chaque matin, tandis que Kurt s'habillait pour l'école, il recevait un message de Blaine.

_Bonjour, magnifique. J'espère que tu passeras une merveilleuse journée. Je vais passer ma journée à penser à toi. Je ne vais probablement pas beaucoup apprendre en classe. _

Puis vers le déjeuner.

_Comment se passe ta journée ? J'espère que tu es aussi heureux que moi grâce à toi. Tu fais sourire mon cœur. :-)_

Et ensuite dans la soirée, peu importe jusqu'à quelle heure ils étaient resté au téléphone, Kurt recevait un dernier message tandis qu'il commençait à s'endormir.

_Bonne nuit beau gosse. J'aimerai être allongé à côté de toi. Bien sûr, si j'étais avec toi, tu ne dormirais pas. _

Les vendredi soirs, Blaine arrivait chez Kurt vers 17h30. Ils allaient dîner avec la famille de Kurt et puis trainaient et regardaient un film ou parlaient juste. Blaine partait vers 22h pour s'assurer qu'il ne rentrait pas trop tard chez lui. Il ne voulait pas éveiller les suspicions de ses parents et ils étaient habituellement à la maison le vendredi soir.

Les deux garçons se levait le samedi matin et faisait leurs devoirs pour se libérer le reste du week-end. Blaine arrivait chez Kurt vers 14h et ils passaient le reste de la journée ensemble et la plupart de la soirée jusqu'à 23h. Blaine partait toujours à 23h pour arriver avant ses parents qui étaient à un évènement social. Le dimanche Blaine devait garder les apparences en allant à l'église avec ses parents mais une fois la messe finie, il se dirigeait droit vers Lima et passait la journée avec Kurt jusqu'à 17h. Kurt détestait le dimanche. Dimanche voulait dire qu'il ne reverrait pas Blaine pendant quatre jours. Quatre jours trop longs.

Blaine se glissa rapidement et parfaitement dans la vie de Kurt. Il charma Mercedes en parlant de mode et de musique R&B. Il complimenta Rachel sur ses talents et l'engagea dans une conversation interminable sur quels rôles devrait-elle poursuivre à Broadway et dans quel ordre. Les deux filles furent enchantées par lui et assurèrent au reste du glee club qu'il était parfait pour leur ami.

Carole s'était laissée charmée par Blaine, presque aussi rapidement que Kurt. Elle le trouvait charmant et adorable. Finn pensait que c'était cool que Blaine puisse parler de football bien qu'il soit gay.

Burt, cependant, restait poli bien que distant.

Il y avait quelque chose chez Blaine qui l'inquiétait mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était.

Il savait tout sur le père de Blaine mais, il était sûr qu'il ne retenait pas ça contre le garçon. Toutefois, ça ajoutait une nouvelle couche entière d'inquiétude à la situation. La politique était un jeu mauvais. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt soit accidentellement pris au milieu. Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'autre de plus spécifique se passait chez Blaine. Quelque chose de plus profond qui le faisait s'inquiéter pour son fils. Burt remarqua que les yeux de Blaine ne quittaient jamais Kurt, même pas pour une seconde. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il regardait Kurt avec une intensité qui rendait Burt nerveux. Blaine venait toujours aussi amusant, délicat et charmant mais… il y avait quelque chose, juste sous la surface que Burt pouvait sentir mais pas voir. Sentir mais pas décrire.

Kurt savait que son père avait quelques réserves à propos de Blaine mais il supposa que c'était juste les soucis normaux que n'importe quel parent avait quand leur enfant sortait avec quelqu'un. Après tout, Blaine était le premier petit-ami de Kurt. Ça avait du sens que son père soit un peu nerveux et inquiet. Kurt l'aimait en fait pour ça. Après avoir entendu des histoires sur le père de Blaine, il était maintenant plus reconnaissant et content pour son père que jamais.

Un soir, Burt décida de parler à Kurt de Blaine. Les choses devenaient trop intenses, trop vite.

« Euh, Kurt ? Je veux te parler une minute. »

« Bien sûr. » Kurt arrêta de s'hydrater et se tourna vers son père. Burt enleva sa casquette et s'assit sur le lit.

« D'abord, je suppose que tu sais tout à propos du père de Blaine et ses… points de vue. »

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est tellement triste. Je ne comprends juste pas comment un parent peut être comme ça. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant papa. Je sais que le fait que je sois gay n'était pas facile pour toi mais… tu ne m'as jamais fait sentir non-aimé ou non-voulu. »

Burt ravala la boule dans sa gorge. Tandis qu'il regardait Kurt, il lui rappela sa mère. Kurt était tellement comme elle. Tellement aimante, compatissante et essayant toujours de juste voir le bien. Seulement le bien. C'était pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle au début. Il était à la fois reconnaissant et un peu inquiet que Kurt ait hérité de son cœur aimant et sa nature d'acceptation.

« Euh… um…. Merci mon pote. J'apprécie ça. Euh… écoute. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu feras attention. Je sais que les points de vue du père de Blaine ne sont pas sa faute mais… la politique est un jeu dangereux Kurt. Je ne veux juste pas que tu ne sois mêlé par inadvertance à ça. Okay ? »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Blaine essaye de rester loin des trucs politiques. »

« Je sais. Je ne veux pas nécessairement dire Blaine. Il y a d'autres gens qui peuvent essayer d'utiliser le fait que Blaine est gay et les vues de son père pour blesser la carrière politique de son père et tu pourrais te faire prendre au milieu. Tu ne sais jamais. »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Okay. »

« Aussi, hum, Kurt… à propos de Blaine… » Burt regarda le sourire qui s'étira sur le visage de son fils à la simple mention du nom de son petit-ami. Le cœur de Blaine se sentit un peu plus lourd. Son fils était apparemment amoureux.

« Oui ? »

« Juste… fais attention, okay ? Peut-être ralentit un peu les choses. Vous devenez plutôt intenses, plutôt rapides. Juste… fais attention Kurt.

Kurt hocha la tête. Il était prêt pour que cette conversation se termine.

Burt se leva. « Okay alors. Merci mon pote. » Il alla vers la porte puis s'arrêta.

« Kurt, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi papa. »

~oOo~

Blaine savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais, il s'en fichait.

Si son père découvrait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il y aurait beaucoup à payer mais maintenant, le timing ne pouvait pas être mieux. La campagne Anderson était en pleine stratégie et en mode d'organisation. Tout l'emploi du temps des apparitions de campagne ne commencerait pas sérieusement avant l'été donc pour l'instant, Blaine pouvait disparaitre sans leur manquer. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas toujours donc il était déterminé à prendre le plus de temps qu'il avait parce que Kurt le rendait heureux. Plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Il était amoureux. Il aimait le sourire de Kurt, ses yeux, son odeur, son obsession de la parfaite tenue. Il aimait comment il écartait lentement ses cheveux de son front avec un air supérieur quand il expliquait qu'il avait raison. Il aimait comment il rougissait quand Blaine le complimentait et il aimait son parfait et magnifiquement formé cul.

Blaine voulait ce cul.

Vraiment, vraiment fort.

A un point qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter pour son self-control.

Maintenant, le plus qu'ils avaient fait était s'embrasser mais Blaine voulait plus. Oh, tellement plus. Mais, il ne voulait pas pousser. En fait, il voulait pousser mais, il essayait de bien se conduire. Il était sûr que Kurt était vierge et pensait probablement que Blaine l'était aussi.

Mais Blaine n'était pas vierge.

Il n'avait pas décidé s'il allait partager ce petit secret avec Kurt ou pas. Il savait que Kurt avait des notions très romantiques à propos de l'amour et du sexe. Il n'approuverait probablement pas la façon dont Blaine avait perdu sa virginité…

* * *

Blaine leva les yeux de son cahier de biologie. Il avait senti des yeux sur lui depuis qu'il s'était assis.

Il jeta un regard. Yep. Il regardait. Encore.

Chaque jour depuis deux semaines. Ces yeux doux, vert pâle, le regardant.

Que voulait-il ?

Tyler McDonald était un grand et beau garçon avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et un magnifique sourire. Il était dans le cours de biologie de Blaine et ils étaient dans le club de théâtre. Sa famille allait aussi au même country club que les Anderson. Blaine l'avait souvent vu dans les couloirs et vers le country club mais ils n'avaient jamais échangés plus qu'un salut de la tête et un salut.

Mais maintenant, Tyler le regardait tout le temps. Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire dont il ne disait rien. Parfois il lui jetait un regard mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'expression des yeux de Tyler. Etait-ce… la convoitise ?

Un mardi, le prof de biologie organisa un TP. Tout le monde devait travailler avec un partenaire. Blaine était sur le point de se mettre avec son ami Warbler David, quand Tyler apparut devant son bureau.

« Soit mon partenaire de labo. »

« Okay. »

Ils prirent les récipients et produits avec lesquels ils étaient supposés travailler et commencèrent à regarder le TP. Tyler commença à parler.

« Tu sais… tu n'es pas le seul gay de Dalton. »

Blaine le regarda. Où est-ce qu'allait cette discussion ?

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je l'étais. C'est une école de garçon avec à peu près, quoi, 200 personnes ? Naturellement il y a d'autres élèves gays. »

« Je pense que nous les gays devrions trainer ensemble. »

Blaine leva les yeux des étapes du TP. Tyler était gay ? Comment pouvait-il avoir manqué ça ? Tyler lut ses pensées.

« Oui, je suis gay. Je suis comme toi. Assumé mais ne le montrant pas. »

« Oh. »

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Tyler se rapprocha un peu de Blaine et d'un geste très intime, tendit la main et la posa sur sa joue et passa son pouce légèrement sur les lèvres de Blaine. Tout arriva si rapidement et si doucement, que Blaine n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment arrivé.

« Est-ce que tu es vierge Blaine ? » Sa voix était très calme.

Blaine fut choqué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Tyler continua à parler.

« Pas moi. J'ai eu un petit-ami pendant l'été. C'était merveilleux. Nos vacances en famille au Canada. Il s'appelait Steve. Il était génial mais, il vit au Canada donc… » Tyler regarda dans le vide.

Blaine était toujours choqué. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Tyler continua.

« On a couché ensemble tout l'été. C'était tellement bien. Il me manque vraiment. » Il regarda enfin Blaine.

« Comment aimerais-tu perdre ta virginité ? »

_Quoi ?_

« Je sais qui est ton père et je comprends le besoin d'être discret. Je ne cherche pas une relation. Je cherche juste à être baisé. »

Maintenant Blaine était sans voix. Est-ce que ce gars blaguait ?

« Non. Je ne rigole pas. Je pense que tu es super sexy et je suppose que une fois que tu auras commencé, tu seras génial au lit. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Pas d'attachement. Promis. »

Blaine regarda Tyler. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, aucun mot ne sortit.

« Tu sais quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y réfléchis pas. Tu peux me faire savoir demain. Promis, ça en vaudra l'attente. » Tyler lui fit un sourire sexy et séducteur. « Nous ferions mieux de finir le TP. Il nous reste seulement 10 minutes. »

Tyler finit le TP. Blaine resta juste là à le regarder.

Blaine n'entendit pas un mot de ce que ses profs dirent pour le reste de la journée.

Ce soir-là, il passa deux heures sur internet.

Cette nuit-là, il se branla sur toutes sortes de pensées sur Tyler.

Au matin, il avait pris sa décision.

Tyler attendait à son casier.

« Et bien ? »

« Quand et où ? »

Tyler sourit.

« Et bien, ma maison est proscrite. Ma mère ne travaille pas. Chez toi ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Non, non. Trop risqué. Il y a toujours des gens qui entrent et sortent à cause de mon père. »

Tyler réfléchit une minute. « Et le placard à costume dans l'auditorium ? J'ai une clef. M. Peters me l'a donnée la dernière fois et ne me l'a jamais redemandé. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent. « Tu veux faire ça à l'école ? »

Tyler haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a pas de spectacles de prévus pour l'instant. Personne ne sera là. »

Blaine réfléchit. « Okay. »

Tyler sourit. « Je te verrais à 15h30. Ça sera encore plus isolé après l'école. »

Une fois de plus, Blaine n'entendit rien de ce que ses professeurs dirent toute la journée.

Pendant le dernier cours, Blaine était une épave nerveuse. Et s'il craignait à ça ? Et si c'était un piège ? Et s'ils étaient pris ?

Aucune inquiétude ne l'empêcha de se diriger droit vers l'auditorium après les cours.

Tyler l'attendait.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

Tyler prit la main de Blaine et le rapprocha. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. »

Se tenant les mains, ils allèrent vers le placard à costume. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tyler mit un tas de robes de style victoriens sur le sol. Il sourit à Blaine.

« Notre lit. Assez approprié, tu ne penses pas ? »

Blaine rit. Tyler regarda Blaine, ses yeux remplis de luxure.

« Si j'éteins la lumière, est-ce que tu seras capable de me trouver ? »

Quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de Tyler et l'air de ses yeux, provoqua quelque chose en Blaine. Soudain, il se sentit très en confiance. Il regarda Tyler.

« Oui. Je vais définitivement te trouver. »

Tyler éteint la lumière.

Ça prit un moment pour les yeux de Blaine de s'ajuster à l'obscurité mais une fois qu'ils le furent, il se pencha et trouva Tyler, le tirant vers lui. Il l'embrassa durement, sa langue pressant contre ses lèvres. Tyler gémit bruyamment et Blaine glissa sa langue contre celle de Tyler. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Blaine sente qu'il pourrait exploser. Il avait besoin de baiser ce garçon et de le baiser maintenant.

« Tyler… »

Tyler grogna et pressa son corps contre celui de Blaine. « Oui, s'il te plait Blaine, s'il te plait. »

Blaine recula d'un pas. « Enlève tes vêtements. »

Tyler se déshabilla lentement, ses mains tremblant d'anticipation. Il avait eu raison. Blaine allait être exceptionnel. Peut-être même meilleur que Steve.

Une fois qu'il fut nu, Tyler s'allongea sur le lit de robes tandis que Blaine enlevait ses vêtements. Il s'allongea sur Tyler, le regardant dans les yeux. Il passa légèrement ses doigts sur la poitrine de Tyler. « Où est le lubrifiant ? »

« Poche arrière. »

Blaine récupéra le lubrifiant et commença à s'en recouvrir, lui et ses doigts. Tyler faisait des petits sons gémissants sous lui.

« S'il te plait, Blaine. Je te veux tellement. »

Blaine glissa rapidement un doigt en lui, le faisant grimacer et lui faisant donner un coup de hanche. Blaine n'attendit pas. Il glissa un second doigt, suivi par un troisième. Tyler grogna et avança contre les doigts l'envahissant. Blaine remua ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'étroitesse de Tyler. Comment ça serait autour de sa queue ? Il voulait découvrir. Maintenant. Sans avertissements, il enleva ses doigts et commença à se presser à l'entrée de Tyler. Tyler fit un petit cri.

« S'il te plait… va lentement au début. Mais seulement au début.

Blaine hocha la tête et alla lentement plus loin.

Ohhh…

Donc, c'est de ça que tout le monde parlait.

C'est pourquoi la prostitution existe.

C'est pourquoi le porno est une industrie de milliards de dollars.

C'est pourquoi son père ne voulait pas qu'il ait un petit-ami.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur, il prit un moment pour juste se concentrer sur le sentiment. La chaleur et le sentiment d'étau du cul de Tyler. Il écouta Tyler gémir sous lui, le suppliant de bouger. « Ça va… s'il te plait Blaine… baise-moi. »

« Dans une minute. » Blaine n'était pas pressé. Il voulait savourer le sentiment. Est-ce que tous les garçons ressentaient ça ? Est-ce qu'il ferait quelqu'un ressentir ça ? Est-ce que les gars hétéros ressentaient ça à l'intérieur des filles ?

Enfin, après un autre moment de réflexion, il sortit lentement jusqu'au bout. Il resta là, regardant dans les yeux de Tyler. Attendant. Tyler était sous lui avec besoin et désir.

« Blaine… s'il te plait… s'il te plait… »

« Est-ce que tu me veux Tyler ? »

« Oh, merde ! Oui ! Oui ! S'il te plait Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Baise-moi ! Baise-moi maintenant, putain ! »

Blaine plongea violemment en lui. Tyler cria.

Blaine ne s'arrêta plus. Il baisa Tyler vite et fort. Tyler criait son nom, l'encourageant.

« Oui ! Oui, Blaine ! Oui ! Oui ! Ugh ! Plus ! Oui ! »

Blaine sortit soudain. Tyler s'indigna. « Non ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Retourne-toi. »

Tyler le regarda et sourit. Mon dieu, son goût en homme était excellent. Il se retourna rapidement et releva les fesses.

« Prends-moi. »

Et Blaine le fit.

~oOo~

Pendant les 3 semaines suivantes, Tyler et Blaine se retrouvèrent dans l'auditorium 2-3 fois par semaines. Maintenant en classe de biologie, Tyler regardait Blaine en anticipant ce qu'ils feraient après.

Le jeudi de la quatrième semaine, Tyler attendait Blaine à son casier, juste avant le déjeuner.

« Salut. »

« Hey. Hum… qu'est-ce que tu fais ce week-end ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? »

Tyler regarda ses pieds puis de nouveau Blaine. « Tu veux aller au ciné ? »

Oh oh.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ? »

Tyler eut l'air embarrassé. « Sais pas. Je suppose… je pensais juste… »

Blaine regarda dans les yeux de Tyler.

Merde.

Zut.

Putain.

Tyler tombait amoureux de lui.

Blaine ne pouvait pas avoir ça. C'était hors de question. Il avait toujours peur de son père. Ce qu'ils faisaient était assez dangereux. Il ne recherchait pas une relation.

Il regarda encore Tyler. Merde. Pourquoi devait-il faire ça ? Les choses se passaient si bien.

« Ecoute Tyler. Je pense que nous devons arrêter. »

Les yeux de Tyler se remplirent de peur. « Attend ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. Il aimait Blaine.

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas d'un petit-ami ou d'une relation ou de quoi que ce soit. Tu as dit juste du sexe et c'est tout ce pourquoi j'ai signé. Mais, si tu commences à développer des sentiments pour moi, alors nous devons arrêter. Immédiatement. Je ne peux pas être ton petit-ami. »

« Okay, okay. » Tyler se sentit effrayé et désespéré. Il ne voulait pas perdre Blaine. « Nous pouvons continuer juste le sexe. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais Blaine n'écouta pas. Il en avait fini. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Tyler tombe amoureux de lui plus qu'il ne le semblait déjà. Tout ce truc pourrait lui sauter au visage.

Il coupa complètement les liens avec Tyler.

Pendant le mois suivant, Tyler le supplia et l'implora. « S'il te plait Blaine, s'il te plait ? Au moins juste encore une fois ? Je te le promets. Juste du sexe. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ou quelque chose comme ça. S'il te plait ? »

Mais Blaine refusa et finalement Tyler abandonna.

Pour le reste de l'année scolaire, il regarda Blaine en biologie mais maintenant le désir était mélangé avec de la rancœur.

Blaine s'en fichait. Il devait se protéger. A n'importe quel coût.

* * *

Un samedi soir, Kurt regarda Blaine timidement.

« Blaine… est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Hum… est-ce que tu es vierge ? »

« Oui, Kurt. Je suis vierge. »

Le sourire de Kurt chassa la culpabilité de Blaine pour avoir menti.

**A/N : Okay. S'il vous plait prenez un moment pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Kurt était appuyé contre les casiers, regardant la porte intérieure très décorée de son casier. C'était un sanctuaire à Blaine. Et la mode mais, surtout à Blaine. Ça faisait depuis un peu plus de deux mois et Kurt était complètement et follement amoureux de Blaine.

Blaine.

La simple mention de son nom faisait vibrer Kurt d'une vague délicieuse et tourbillonnante d'excitation, désir et envie. Blaine. Tellement parfait de toutes les manières. Blaine faisait se sentir Kurt comme le garçon le plus intéressant, le plus magnifique, le plus désirable du monde. Il était tellement attentif, tellement aimant… juste tellement… parfait.

Et il voulait Kurt. Lui. Kurt Hummel. Comment diable était-ce arrivé ?

Kurt regarda une dernière fois les photos, soupira joyeusement et ferma la porte du casier. Il commença à marcher dans le couloir quand…

BAM !

C'était comme se faire heurter par une voiture. Son épaule claqua contre le casier. La force était assez forte pour que son corps rebondisse contre le mur de casiers et il tomba par terre.

Ho. Ho. Ho. Son épaule commençait à pulser de douleur. Il y aurait définitivement un bleu.

Karofsky baissa les yeux vers lui avec un sourire méchant.

« Passe une bonne journée, l'homo. »

Kurt retint des larmes. Son épaule pulsait vraiment maintenant. Il ne leva pas les yeux. Il ne laisserait pas ce connard le voir pleurer.

Il attendit que Karofsky se soit éloigné pour se relever du sol. Il alla aux toilettes et enleva sa chemise pour inspecter les dommages. Sa peau commençait à devenir d'une couleur bleu-violette. Il soupira tristement. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait juste être heureux et rien d'autre. Pas d'interruptions. Juste heureux.

C'était Vendredi donc, Blaine arriva chez les Hummel-Hudson juste à 17h30. Quand Kurt ouvrit la porte, Blaine lui jeta un regard et ne dit rien. Il prit simplement la main de Kurt et le guida à sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et tendit les bras.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Kurt était tellement ému par cet affichage de la connaissance innée de comment il se sentait et ce dont il avait besoin, qu'il courut en fait vers Blaine et plongea dans ses bras. Blaine se rapprocha de la tête de lit et s'appuya contre. Il enroula fermement ses bras autour de Kurt.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? »

Kurt renifla et permit aux larmes de couler le long de son visage. « Oui. »

« Qui ? »

« Karofsky. »

Maintenant, à ce moment, si Kurt avait levé les yeux, il aurait pût être terrifié par ce qu'il aurait vu.

Les traits de Blaine étaient sombres. Ses lèvres fines et serrées, formaient une ligne très droite sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, sombre et froid.

Malgré le changement d'apparence, la voix de Blaine resta la même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Rien de nouveau. Il m'a juste… jeté contre les casiers. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tellement mon bébé pour ça. Je ne sais pas… pour une quelconque raison… ça m'a juste vraiment fait quelque chose aujourd'hui. Et, maintenant mon épaule me fait mal. »

Le visage de Blaine redevint normal. « Laisse-moi voir ton épaule. »

Kurt hésita. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir enlever sa chemise devant Blaine. C'était à moitié de la vanité et moitié de l'embarras de comment il se conduisait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait un gros truc à propos de quelque chose qu'il avait expérimenté plein de fois ?

« Ce n'est pas nécess- »

« Kurt, enlève ta chemise. Maintenant. »

Il y avait encore ce ton. Il y avait un ton dans la voix de Blaine qui obligeait Kurt à faire ce qu'il lui disait. Ça l'effrayait… et l'excitait un peu. Il enleva sa chemise. Blaine inspira profondément et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y avait un large bleu presque violet sur la peau habituellement sans défaut. Blaine le caressa tendrement avec un doigt, touchant à peine. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Kurt n'était pas sûr des raisons mais, il trouva le geste assez érotique.

Il remit sa chemise et se rallongea contre Blaine.

« Ça ira. Je suppose que je suis juste émotif aujourd'hui. »

Blaine était silencieux.

Ça pris quelques jours à Blaine pour découvrir quoi faire à propos de Karofsky. Il voulait s'occuper du problème personnellement mais, il n'était pas stupide. Karofsky faisait deux fois sa taille et son poids. C'était impossible qu'il puisse s'en occuper seul. Il avait besoin d'aide.

La politique est vraiment louche. Bien sûr, il y a les scandales dont le public entend parler : des donations de campagne inconvenantes, des fonds de campagnes mal gérés, des récompenses illégales. Mais, le public n'entend habituellement pas parler du côté mauvais, physique de la politique. Les menaçants lieux de vote officiels, l'intimidation de ceux travaillant pour la campagne, les menaces contre le Directeur de la Commission des Elections. Oui, il y avait un côté plus sombre de la politique dont le public restait innocemment inconscient.

Blaine fouilla dans les dossiers de son père pour trouver le nom qu'il recherchait. Il appela. Ils se rencontreraient jeudi soir à 19h, derrière un parc abandonné.

Blaine prit le minivan de sa mère. Elle ne le conduisait plus du tout donc ça ne manquerait pas. Il se gara quatre rues avant et alla à pied. Il devait s'assurer que ça ne pourrait pas être relaté à lui ou la campagne. Non pas qu'il accordait raiment de l'importance à la campagne. Mais, si c'était relié à la campagne, ça pourrait être relié à lui.

Il vit un gars mince et nerveux attendant à l'endroit fixé. Il fumait une cigarette. Eurk. Maintenant Blaine allait devoir changer de vêtements et laver sa veste. Il ralentit et jeta un regard au gars. Le gars le regardait juste aussi attentivement.

« Everette ? »

« Ouais. Tu es Willy ? » demanda Blaine.

« Ouais. »

Willy regarda Blaine de haut en bas. « Tu ressembles à un gamin. »

« Je suis un gamin. »

Willy rit. « Assez jeune pour faire attaquer quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent et devinrent furieux. « Ce n'est pas une attaque ! Tu comprends ça ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tué. Tabasse-le juste. Fais-lui la trouille de sa vie. Ne le tue pas ! »

Willy fit un pas en arrière. « Ouais, ouais. Okay, okay. Calme-toi. Je ne voulais en fait pas dire une attaque. Je voulais juste dire… jeune pour faire ce genre de chose. Merde. »

Blaine réalisa soudain juste à quel point le gars était petit et mince. Il aurait plus de chance avec Karofsky que ce gars.

« Tu es le muscle de cette opération ? »

Willy rit. « Merde non. Regarde-moi. Je suis le cerveau. Tu ne vas pas rencontrer le muscle. C'est pour sa protection et la tienne. Tu me donnes juste les ordres et je m'assurerais que le job soit fait. »

« Très bien. » Blaine sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche. « Voilà tous les détails pour ce qui vous ait demandé. Rappelez-vous. Je le veux juste tabassé. Horriblement. Mais pas tué. Et assure-toi qu'il sache que s'il touche encore Kurt… la prochaine fois il perdra la vie. »

Willy scruta le papier et hocha la tête. « Um hum, um hum. Ouais, ouais. Compris, compris. »

« Ce gars est grand. Il est fort. Un joueur de football. Envoie quelqu'un de bon. »

Willy rit. « Je suis sûr que Lar – que mon gars peut s'occuper de ce lycéen. »

« Je suis sérieux, » dit Blaine. « Ne sous-estime pas ce garçon. Il est grand, fort et méchant. »

« Ouais, ouais. Compris, compris. Tu as l'argent ? »

Blaine prit une enveloppe de l'intérieur de sa veste mais il ne la tendit pas. Il se rapprocha de Willy. Les yeux de Blaine furent soudain froids et sombres. Un frisson maléfique sortit de son corps et s'attacha à Willy le faisant trembler. Sa voix était très basse.

« Si je te donne cet argent et que le job n'est pas fait, ou s'il est relié à moi ou un de mes proches, je vais te trouver, minable. Je vais te trouver et tu vas regretter de m'avoir doublé. Ne sous-estime pas ce dont je suis capable. Je suis peut-être un gamin mais, je suis un gamin maléfique et méchant. »

Les yeux de Willy s'écarquillèrent et il trébucha un peu en arrière. « Ne-ne t'inquiètes pas. Le job sera f-fait. C'est promis. » Est-ce que les yeux de ce gamin venaient de changer de couleur, Ils n'avaient pas l'air noirs avant…

Blaine recula d'un pas et son apparence redevint normale devant les yeux de Willy. Willy voulait foutre le camp d'ici. Ce gamin lui faisait peur.

« Euh, est-ce que tu veux que je t'appelle après que ce soit fait ? »

« Non, » répondit Blaine. « Crois-moi, j'en entendrais parler. » Il tendit l'enveloppe. « Tu peux compter si tu veux. »

Willy ne regarda même pas à l'intérieur. Il voulait juste s'éloigner de ce gamin. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Quel genre de gamin engagerait un professionnel pour tabasser un autre gamin ?

« Nan, nan. Pas nécessaire. J'te fais confiance. »

« Et, je te fais confiance. »

Willy sourit faiblement. « Très bien alors… je suppose que c'est bon. »

« Oui. C'est bon. » Blaine le regarda, ses yeux durs mais toujours leurs couleurs naturelles. « Oublie que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Blaine se tourna pour partir mais s'arrêta. « Quand est-ce que ça va exactement arriver ? »

Willy eut l'air pensif pendant un moment. « Probablement jeudi ou vendredi. Nous avons d'autres… jobs prévus donc probablement pas avant. »

Blaine hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

Willy le regarda partir. Merde. Quels genres de gamins on faisait de nos jours ?

Vendredi soir, Blaine et Kurt se câlinaient sur le canapé, regardant un film. Bon, Kurt regardait. Blaine appréciait juste la proximité de Kurt. Sa chaleur, son odeur. Mon dieu, il l'aimait tellement. Son propre morceau de paradis dans l'enfer qu'était sa vie. Kurt était allongé entre les jambes de Blaine, sa tête posée sur l'estomac de Blaine. Blaine caressait ses cheveux et regardait dans le vide.

« Kurt ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je veux juste que tu saches que ça va aller. »

Kurt mit le film en pause. « Qu'est-ce qui va aller ? »

Blaine le regarda. « Tout. Tout va aller. Tu vas bien aller. »

Kurt le regarda d'un air confus mais Blaine continua juste.

« Je vais tout faire pour que tout aille bien pour toi Kurt. Je vais toujours prendre soin de toi. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Plus jamais. »

Kurt ne savait pas ce qui avait amené cette humeur, mais il aimait quand Blaine s'exprimait comme ça. L'idée de Blaine prenant soin de lui, prenant soin de tout. Ça le rendait heureux et le faisait se sentir tellement aimé. Cependant, Kurt avait remarqué que l'apparence de Blaine changeait légèrement quand il parlait comme ça. Sa voix devenait tellement sérieuse. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient et son corps entier semblait frémir un peu. Kurt était sûr que c'était juste son imagination mais quand même… c'était un peu effrayant et sexy en même temps.

« Je t'aime Blaine. »

« Je t'aime Kurt. »

Plus que tu ne le sais.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Le dimanche matin, Elaine annonça que des membres clefs de l'équipe de campagne venaient pour diner après la messe et que Blaine devait y assister.

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça durera ? »

« Chéri, je ne sais pas. Tu sais comment sont ces choses. Prévoies juste d'être là. »

Merde. Dépendant de la longueur de ce truc, Blaine ne pourrait pas rendre visite à Kurt. Ça voudrait dire cinq longs jours avant qu'il ne puisse passer du temps dans son paradis. Le temps qu'il passait au paradis était la seule chose qui l'aidait à survivre à l'enfer.

Il envoya un rapide message à Kurt.

_Un stupide truc de campagne de prévu. Je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir te voir aujourd'hui. Ça fait mal à mon cœur. _

Après l'église, les membres clefs de l'équipe commencèrent à arriver. Il y avait Megan qui s'occupait des relations publiques et de la communication. Jack était le médiateur social et l'expert en informatique. David, Janice et Tim étaient tous stratèges et conseillers. Et ensuite il y avait Phil Williams.

Phil Williams était le conseiller, le stratège et l'ami le plus proche de James. Il connaissait James depuis l'université et avait contribué à l'aider à lancer sa carrière politique. Blaine pensait que Phil était horrible. Même enfant, Phil était le seul adulte que Blaine n'avait jamais essayé de charmer ou de parler avec lui. La façon dont Phil le regardait l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Après qu'il ait fait son coming-out, Phil avait été un super champion pour chercher à l'envoyer dans un camp de déprogrammation. Blaine ne l'avait jamais pardonné pour ça. De temps en temps, il attrapait Phil en train de le regarder, ses yeux pleins de répulsion.

Blaine trainait dans la cuisine, aidant sa mère à préparer les choses. Il espérait se cacher là aussi longtemps que possible. Phil entra.

« Bonjour Blaine. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. »

« Salut. »

« Où est-ce que tu te cachais ? »

« Juste occupé avec l'école. »

« Hm, hm. D'accord. »

Blaine le regarda. Phil avait un air suffisant. Est-ce qu'il savait quelque chose ?

« Tu sais Blaine, tu devrais t'arrêter au quartier général parfois pour aider. Peut-être passer quelques appels ou aider avec les mails. »

Blaine ne dit rien. Il n'avait fait aucun truc comme ça depuis qu'il avait 14 ans. Avant qu'il ne fasse son coming-out.

« Nous pourrions utiliser ton aide. Peut-être que je vais le mentionner à ton père. »

Blaine ne recula pas ou ne changea pas d'expression. Il resta silencieux. Il savait que c'était un leurre.

Phil attendit mais, rien ne vint.

« Ouais, je vais définitivement en parler à ton père. » Phil s'en alla.

Connard.

Blaine subit le diner et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop ennuyé quand la conversation de diner devint une conversation de campagne. Il voulait s'échapper mais il ne voulait pas amener l'attention vers lui. En plus, chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux, Phil le regardait avec cette expression suffisante. Blaine voulait lui mettre un coup de boule.

Enfin, quand il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir une minute de plus, il se tourna vers sa mère.

« Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ? »

« Bien sûr, chéri. »

Blaine se fit une note mentale de lui acheter un cadeau très bien pour la fête de mères.

Puis Phil prit la parole.

« Tu sais James, Blaine et moi parlions plus tôt de lui venant aider à faire des trucs au quartier général. »

Blaine se figea. Pourquoi ce fils de p-…

James renifla. « Vraiment ? »

Blaine décida de juste continuer à bouger. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Derrière lui, il put entendre Phil continuer. « Bien sûr. Sois proche de tes amis et plus proches de tes enfantes et tes ennemis. Les mains inoccupées sont le terrain de jeu du diable. »

Blaine courut pratiquement à sa chambre. Il ne voulait rien entendre d'autre. Son esprit devenait sombre. Phil ferait mieux de faire attention. S'il se mettait en travers de lui et son temps avec Kurt… et bien, Phil devrait partir.

Pendant que Blaine prenait une rapide douche et changeait de vêtements, les membres de la campagne s'étaient séparés dans la maison, travaillant sur différentes choses. Il se glissa silencieusement devant le bureau de son père et dehors mais Phil le vit. Il se tourna vers le père de Blaine.

« On dirait que Blaine est ailleurs horriblement beaucoup ces jours-ci. »

« Mmm. » James ne leva pas les yeux du rapport qu'il lisait.

« Où est-ce qu'il va ? »

« Hmm ? Quoi ? »

« Où va Blaine quand il n'est pas là ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. des trucs de l'école, le club de tennis. Je ne sais pas et j'en m'en fiche un peu. Du moment qu'il n'est pas là à avoir l'air ennuyé, à m'embêter et me taper sur les nerfs. »

« Es-tu sûr que c'est là où il va ? »

James regarda Phil d'un air confus « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire, tu dois savoir ce qu'il fait exactement. »

James réfléchit une minute. « Je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Est-ce que tu aimerais que je le découvre ? »

« Oui, fais ça. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune surprise au milieu de la campagne. »

* * *

L'affaire avec Phil avait laissé Blaine se sentant sombre et désespéré. Il avait besoin de voir Kurt. De le tenir, le sentir, le toucher. Il se sentait comme un accro en besoin d'une dose.

Quand Kurt ouvrit la porte, Blaine entra et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

« Et bien, salut à toi aussi, » dit Kurt.

Tout le monde était à la maison donc ils laissèrent la porte de la chambre de Kurt ouverte tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le lit.

Blaine était appuyé contre la tête de lit, Kurt était à côté de lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Blaine tenait fermement sa main. Kurt ne remarqua pas à quel point ses yeux étaient sombres. Il écoutait juste les mots de Blaine.

« Je t'aime Kurt. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai besoin de toi… plus que tout. Sans toi… je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Etre avec toi est la seule chose qui m'aide à traverser des journées comme celles-ci. »

Blaine s'assit soudain, le faisant s'asseoir aussi. Blaine regarda dans les yeux de Kurt. Kurt se sentit hypnotisé par l'expression de Blaine. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux étaient si sombres ? Comment les yeux de quelqu'un pouvaient changer presque complètement de couleur ? La voix de Blaine était calme mais le ton autoritaire était là.

« Tu es à moi Kurt. Tu m'appartiens. Je t'aime. »

« Oui, Blaine. Je sais. »

« C'est vrai Kurt ? Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Blaine. Bien sûr. Je t'aime aussi. »

Blaine se relaxa contre la tête de lit, amenant la tête de Kurt vers sa poitrine, le tenant, presque trop fermement.

« Du moment que tu comprends que tu m'appartiens. »

« Oui, Blaine. Je comprends. »

Derrière la porte, Burt s'en alla rapidement avant que les garçons ne réalisent qu'il se tenait là. En écoutant.

* * *

Le jeudi matin, le lycée McKinley jasait. C'était tout ce dont tout le monde voulait parler.

Quelqu'un avait tabassé David Karofsky.

Genre, _vraiment _tabassé.

Genre, l'avait tabassé tellement fort qu'il était à l'hôpital et qu'on ne s'attendait pas à le voir partir de sitôt.

Mercedes dansait devant le casier de Kurt quand il arriva ce matin-là.

« OMD ! Est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

Kurt n'avait pas entendu. Son monde se résumait surtout autour de Blaine ces jours-ci. Si ce n'était pas relié à Blaine, il avait tendance à ne pas y faire attention.

« Quelqu'un a tabassé Karofsky hier soir. »

« Quoi ? Quand ? Où ? »

« Et bien, la version de l'histoire que je crois est que Karofsky est parti de l'école hier pour rentrer chez lui. A mi-chemin, quelqu'un a couru sur la route. Puis ils ont sauté, l'ont tiré de sa voiture, l'ont trainé dans les bois et l'ont tabassé horriblement. »

Kurt avait l'air horrifié.

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

Mercedes eut l'air incrédule. « Je sais que tu ne viens pas de me demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi à ton avis, Kurt ? Parce que c'est un con ! La façon dont il te traite et dont il traite les autres gens ici. Il a enfin reçu ce qu'il méritait. »

Kurt savait qu'il devrait guider la parade de fête mais, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se sentait mal. Bien sûr, il était content que quelqu'un lui ait enfin appris une leçon mais… le tirer de la route ? Le tabasser dans les bois ? Tout ça semblait si horrible.

Ce soir-là au diner, Finn fit un rapport complet de juste à quel point c'était horrible. Le coach Bieste avait parlé aux parents de Karofsky et partagé les détails avec l'équipe.

La jambe gauche de Karofsky était cassée tout comme son bras droit. La plupart des côtes étaient fendues. Il avait deux yeux au beurre noir, une mâchoire brisée et ils avaient cassé deux dents. Il avait une hémorragie interne qui était critique mais pas mortelle. Il ne pouvait pas entendre de son oreille gauche. Les docteurs pensaient que l'audition pourrait revenir mais ne pouvaient pas être sûrs.

Ils ne savaient absolument pas qui avait fait ça ou pourquoi.

Kurt regarda son assiette. Il avait toujours rêvé de vengeance contre Karofsky mais ça… c'était effrayant.

« Ça va, mon pote ? » Burt pouvait voir le conflit intérieur de Kurt. Même Burt se débattait avec les nouvelles. En tant que parent de Kurt, il était heureux mais, aussi en tant que parent, il ne pouvait pas imaginer par quoi les Karofsky passaient.

« Oui. C'est juste… assez triste. »

« Quoi ? » cria Finn. « Est-ce que tu fais une blague ? Toi parmi tout le monde devrais être heureux ! »

Kurt ne dit rien.

Ce soir-là, il en parla à Blaine.

« Wow Kurt. C'est quelque chose. Et bien, il le méritait. »

Kurt resta silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kurt soupira. « Tout le monde continue de dire qu'il le méritait et… je suppose que peut-être oui mais… »

Blaine se sentit paniqué. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Ça a juste l'air tellement horrible. »

« La façon dont il t'a traité était horrible. »

« Je sais mais… je ne sais pas. »

Blaine pût sentir son amour pour Kurt grandir dix fois plus. Le garçon était vraiment l'incarnation du paradis. Seulement une créature céleste pouvait ressentir de la compassion pour quelqu'un qui l'avait rendu malheureux.

« Et bien Kurt, je pense qu'il le méritait. Tout ça et je suis content que quelqu'un lui ait enfin appris une leçon. Maintenant, peut-être qu'il te laissera tranquille, en supposant qu'il revienne à l'école. »

« Ouais, je suppose. A moins qu'il ne revienne plus furieux et en cherchant quelqu'un pour se venger. Alors j'aurais des problèmes. »

« Nan, ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Fais-moi confiance. Il ne te touchera plus jamais. »


	6. Chapter 6

_**Attention : ce chapitre contient du sexe oral à demi non-consentant aussi bien que du sexe oral consentant. Souvenez-vous, Blaine est un peu fou. Même quand ça vient à Kurt. **_

**Chapitre 6 **

La façon dont Blaine voyait ça, Kurt lui devait maintenant quelque chose.

Il avait pris un immense risque et avait payé une somme considérable pour s'occuper du problème Karofsky. Bien sûr, Kurt ne savait pas qu'il était celui derrière ça et ne le saurait jamais et c'était bien. Blaine était juste un bon petit-ami. Non, un petit-ami génial. C'était son job de prendre soin de Kurt. C'était ce que les petits-amis faisaient. Et Blaine avait toujours voulu être le petit-ami de quelqu'un. Maintenant qu'il l'était enfin, il allait en être un génial.

Donc maintenant, Kurt avait besoin d'être un bon petit-ami et de commencer à prendre soin des… besoins de Blaine. Blaine avait été plus que patient et, il était préparé à continuer à être patient mais, les choses avaient besoin de commencer à bouger. Blaine décida qu'il devrait faciliter les choses. Il aimait tendrement Kurt. Il n'allait pas le forcer.

Mais, il allait pousser.

Le samedi, ils avaient la maison Hummel-Hudson pour eux tout seul. Burt avait enfin permis à Carole de l'emmener pour le week-end. Il avait été réticent à partir. Il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec Blaine et il n'avait pas aimé la conversation qu'il avait entendue. Bien trop intense. Il s'inquiétait de laisser Kurt mais, Carole avait voulu qu'ils passent du temps ensemble pendant un moment donc, il accepta. Après tout, Finn serait à la maison.

Au moment où ils s'en allèrent, Finn annonça qu'il passerait le week-end chez Puck. Kurt était sûr que ça voulait en fait dire chez Rachel ou bien chez Quinn mais, il s'en fichait. Il était content d'avoir la maison pour lui-même. Lui et Blaine feraient des cupcakes, et regarderait _La Mélodie du Bonheur. _Blaine adorait les cupcakes et Kurt avait trouvé une nouvelle recette qu'il voulait essayer.

Quand Blaine arriva, Kurt ouvrit la porte portant un tablier. Blaine trouva la vue très stimulante. Il avait souvent rêvé de lui et Kurt vivant ensemble un jour. Blaine serait un avocat couronné de succès et Kurt serait son partenaire restant à la maison. Il arriverait à la maison pour trouver Kurt juste comme ça, avec le diner prêt.

Kurt avec un tablier était comme une allumette, allumant son désir sexuel déjà super-chargé.

« Salut. Entre donc. Nous cuisinons aujourd'hui ! »

Blaine ne dit rien. Il suivit Kurt dans la cuisine. Blaine regarda Kurt bouger, bavardant sur les cupcakes et Paula Deen et des recettes. Plus Kurt parlait, plus Blaine devenait dur. Comment était-ce possible qu'il puisse être tellement excité rien qu'en le regardant ?

« Blaine ? Blaine ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Blaine se leva et alla vers Kurt. Il défit le tablier et le passa par-dessus sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne veux pas être… »

Blaine l'embrassa avec besoin et envie. Une main se posant dans le bas du dos de Kurt, l'autre se posant à l'arrière de la tête de Kurt, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne. Kurt fondit dans le baiser. Okay. Les cupcakes pouvaient attendre.

Les baisers de Blaine devinrent énergiques et possessifs. Il passa ses doigts sur les poignets de Kurt, sur ses bras, ses épaules et dans son dos. Il les posa sur la taille de Kurt puis glissa lentement sa main droite plus bas… entre les jambes de Kurt, le massant avec douceur.

Kurt haleta. Il essaya de reculer mais, Blaine l'embrassa juste plus fort. Blaine descendit son autre main et commença à ouvrir la fermeture du pantalon de Kurt. Kurt recula la tête et tendit le bras pour prendre les mains de Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Chut. Relax Kurt. » Il commença à l'embrasser encore. Kurt répondit au baiser. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les baisers de Blaine étaient tellement enivrants.

Puis il sentit de nouveau les doigts de Blaine contre sa fermeture éclair. Il attrapa ses mains.

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Blaine recula d'un centimètre mais il n'enleva pas ses doigts de la fermeture éclair de Kurt.

« Bouge tes mains Kurt. »

« Blaine… »

« Bouge tes mains. Maintenant. »

Ce ton.

Kurt regarda dans les yeux de Blaine. Ils étaient sombres. Pas noirs mais, sombres et intenses. Kurt frissonna un peu. Mais il ne bougea pas ses mains.

« Blaine… qu'est-ce que tu vas me… faire ? »

Blaine se rapprocha de lui.

« Ce que j'aime. Ce que je veux. »

Un frisson de peur parcourut le corps de Kurt.

Blaine l'embrassa encore, plus fort et plus exigeant. Il regarda directement dans les yeux de Kurt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Maintenant, enlève tes mains. »

Le ton de sa voix… qu'est-ce que c'était le ton de sa voix…

Kurt laissa lentement tomber ses mains et les pressa contre le mur.

Blaine commença à l'embrasser encore. Moins énergique, mais toujours exigeant. Il défit lentement le pantalon de Kurt. Kurt pressa son corps contre le mur. Blaine commença à murmurer dans son oreille.

« Je veux juste voir ta queue Kurt. Je mourais de la voir. Je sais qu'elle est aussi magnifique que toi. »

Kurt sentit Blaine enlever son sexe de son pantalon. Il enroula doucement ses mains et commença à le caresser. Kurt ferma les yeux. Est-ce qu'il voulait ça ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

« Mmm, tu es tellement grand Kurt. Tellement grand et épais. Je parie que ta queue va remplir ma bouche. »

Kurt sentit la panique monter dans sa poitrine.

Blaine glissa au sol et avala la queue de Kurt. Kurt haleta.

Non. Non. Non. Ses pensées s'accéléraient. Des petits frissons de peur parcoururent rapidement son corps, mêlés à des flux d'excitation. C'était trop. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

« Blaine… non… s'il te plait… non. »

Blaine gémit et redoubla sa vitesse. La peur dans la tête de Kurt se battait maintenant avec le reste de son corps. Son corps criait pour plus pendant que son esprit était terrifié. Et puis il sentit le début de la dernière vague de plaisir descendre. Il ne pouvait pas jouir dans la bouche de Blaine. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Il devait le prévenir.

« Blaine… Blaine… Je vais… »

Mais Blaine suça juste plus fort, bougeant plus vite. Kurt ne pouvait plus parler. La vague de plaisir était trop haute et il se laissa aller. Il cria et pressa son corps encore plus fort contre le mur mais, Blaine attrapa ses hanches et le tira rudement vers lui, conduisant le membre de Kurt plus profondément dans sa gorge et le tint là. Kurt sentit la force tandis qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de Blaine. Blaine gémit et avala.

Kurt permit à sa tête de tomber contre le mur. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

Blaine se leva et déposa de petits baisers sur ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres. Il lécha les larmes avec sa langue.

« Relax. Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire quoi que ce soit. »

Blaine prit la main de Kurt et le guida vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit, tirant Kurt avec lui. Kurt posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine. Des larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

Que venait-il d'arriver ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine n'avait pas arrêté quand il avait dit non ?

Est-ce que tous les petits-amis, gays ou hétéros, n'étaient pas supposés arrêter ?

Mais… ça _avait _été tellement bien. Absolument incroyable. Peut-être que ça allait qu'il n'arrête pas. Blaine savait probablement qu'il aimerait ça et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas arrêté. Ça rendait ça okay. N'est-ce pas ?

Blaine passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Kurt. Je vais toujours prendre soin de toi. Juste relax et laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. »

Kurt se rapprocha et enroula ses bras autour de Blaine.

Oui, il laisserait juste Blaine prendre soin de lui. Après tout, est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ?

Tout ce week-end là et pour les deux semaines suivantes, Blaine passa un bon moment à genoux devant Kurt. Kurt se relaxait enfin et s'abandonna aux incroyables sensations de la bouche de Blaine. Blaine ne demanda pas à Kurt de faire quoi que ce soit en retour. Il laissa même Kurt garder tous ses vêtements. Blaine était à un moment où il voulait vraiment juste violer Kurt mais, il l'aimait. Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. A la place, il décida que ça avait plus de sens de juste lentement le posséder. Ce serait bien mieux. Kurt se sentirait plus à l'aise comme ça et finalement, Blaine aurait ce qu'il voulait et puis un peu plus.

Après la troisième semaine, Blaine décida qu'il était temps pour un test. Si Kurt y arrivait, ils avanceraient.

C'était dimanche et ils trainaient dans la chambre de Kurt. Kurt prévoyait des tenues pour la semaine pendant que Blaine était assis sur le lit, feuilletant GQ.

« Kurt ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que tu te masturbes la nuit ? »

La tête de Kurt se releva d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? »

Blaine ne leva pas les yeux. « Tu m'as entendu. Est-ce que tu te masturbes la nuit ? »

Kurt devint rouge écarlate. Blaine leva enfin les yeux et rit.

« Je prends ça comme un oui. Est-ce que tu le fais toutes les nuits ? »

Kurt ouvrit la bouche mais ne pût pas parler. Son visage semblait bruler.

« Allez Kurt, dis-moi. Est-ce que tu te masturbes toutes les nuits ? »

Kurt prit une profonde respiration et se réprimanda. Vraiment Kurt. Vous êtes deux gars. Deux gars amoureux. Tu dois surpasser ça et pouvoir parler de ces choses.

Il regarda Blaine. « Oui. »

Blaine sourit. Il sortit du lit et alla vers là où Kurt se tenait. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et les embrassa. Puis il laissa aller une main et glissa sa main libre entre les jambes de Kurt. Il pressa sa paume contre lui et commença à bouger sa main de haut en bas. Kurt inspira brusquement tandis qu'il se sentait se durcir. Blaine se pencha et commença à déposer de doux et petits baisers le long du cou de Kurt tout en continuant de le masser. Kurt commença à gémir. Blaine le rendait fou. Une fois que Kurt fut très, très dur, Blaine regarda profondément dans ses yeux, sa voix prit le ton.

« Kurt, tu n'as plus le droit de te masturber. »

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Je veux que tu ne te masturbes plus. »

« Mais… »

« Chut. Plus de masturbation. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi mais il hocha la tête.

Blaine le massa pendant quelques minutes de plus tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

Puis il partit.

Kurt n'était pas sûr si c'était parce qu'il était tellement excité ou si c'était parce que les gens voulaient instinctivement ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir mais, il était en désordre. Il était tellement douloureusement dur.

Quand ce fut l'heure de se coucher, il enfila son pyjama et grimpa sous les couvertures. Après 20 minutes, il se leva et enleva le pyjama et remit toutes les couvertures. Il ne savait pas si c'était pire d'être allongé nu et dur ou, couvert du tissu frottant légèrement contre lui. Il s'allongea sur le dos et enfonça ses ongles dans le lit.

Au lycée le lendemain, Kurt lutta pour se concentrer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité avant et il semblait avoir une permanente érection. Il garda son sac en bandoulière devant lui toute la journée. A l'heure du Glee club, il était épuisé. Quand Rachel commença une tirade sur pourquoi elle devrait chanter un solo de la comédie musicale _Wicked, _il ne dit rien. Il avait été rendu muet par ce qui se passait entre ses jambes.

Quand le Glee club fut fini, Kurt se dirigea vers son casier. Tandis qu'il approchait, il vit quelqu'un se tenir devant.

Blaine.

Il portait un t-shirt très moulant avec un jean moulant. Kurt pensa qu'il pourrait réellement s'évanouir d'à quel point il se sentait dur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi. »

Kurt donna ses clefs de voiture à un Finn choqué. « Rentre à la maison, Finn. »

Blaine se précipita vers le parking et entra sur la nationale. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt. Kurt ne demanda même pas où ils allaient. Il voulait juste qu'ils y aillent.

Blaine entra dans le parc de Lima et conduisit jusqu'en haut d'une zone d'observation. Il se gara et guida Kurt dans les bois. Quand il décida qu'ils étaient assez loin, il se tourna vers Kurt.

« Je suis à toi. »

Kurt se précipita, poussant Blaine contre un arbre. Ses baisers étaient chauds et pleins de désir. Pour la première fois, Kurt défit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine et le poussa à genoux.

Kurt en contrôle. Blaine trouvait ça délicieux.

Kurt poussa son membre contre les lèvres de Blaine et dans sa bouche. Il laça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine et le tira vers lui, se mettant dans la gorge de Blaine. Kurt agrippa fermement ses cheveux et commença à baiser sa bouche. Blaine n'avait même pas besoin de bouger. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos, se relaxa et laissa Kurt contrôler tout. Kurt criait et gémissait le nom de Blaine. Quand il fut sur le point de venir, il agrippa encore plus les cheveux de Blaine et pressa son visage contre lui, criant alors qu'il jouissait dans la gorge de Blaine. Quand ce fut fini, Blaine l'attrapa pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il le guida vers un arbre et l'aida à s'assoir contre. Blaine était allongé sur son dos, sa tête sur les genoux de Kurt. Ils restèrent silencieux, ne parlant pas. Après 20 minutes, à sa stupeur, Kurt était encore dur. Il ne dit rien. Il regarda juste dans les yeux de Blaine. Blaine s'assit, se mit à genoux devant Kurt et le suça. Cette fois, Kurt le laissa faire tout le travail.

Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, Blaine aida Kurt à avancer vers la voiture. Il s'endormit avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur la nationale.

« Kurt ? Mon cœur, tu es arrivé. »

Kurt se réveilla pour se retrouver assis dans la voiture de Blaine sur son trottoir.

Blaine l'accompagna vers la porte.

« Tu peux te masturber tant que tu veux ce soir mais pas demain. Tu peux te masturber mercredi mais pas jeudi. Je vais prendre soin de toi vendredi. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Tout. Tout ce que Blaine voulait, il le ferait.

Blaine l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Blaine était content. Kurt avait passé le test brillamment. Maintenant ils pourraient avancer.

Tandis que Blaine vérifiait dans son rétroviseur pour revenir sur la route, il ne manqua pas la Toyota Corolla verte qui le suivait depuis 3 semaines.

Il se demandait quand Phil ferait son premier mouvement.

_**Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? S'il vous plait mettez une review pendant que je me cache sous le bureau. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**D'abord, MERCI, pour toutes les reviews et les alertes ! J'ai fait une danse joyeuse dans mon salon. J'avais en fait peur de poster cette histoire donc, merci, merci, merci ! Je suis tellement contente de ne pas effrayer tout le monde avec ma version sombre de Blaine. **_

_**Pour répondre à une question récurrente – oui, Blaine aime vraiment Kurt. Il est juste sombre et fou à lier. **_

**Ne possède toujours pas Glee mais, après avoir vu récemment quelques épisodes de Nip/Tuck, je pense que Ryan Murphy et moi avons beaucoup en commun. Effrayant. **

**Chapitre 7**

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, si c'est possible. »

Burt était assis à la table de la salle à manger, devant Carole. Ils discutaient de Kurt et Blaine.

Burt savait que son fils était profondément amoureux. Bien trop profondément d'après lui. Ce n'était pas à cause du sexe qu'il s'inquiétait. C'était de la façon dont les deux interagissaient l'un avec l'autre. C'était la conversation qu'il avait entendue devant la chambre de Kurt. C'était comme si Blaine avait une sorte de pouvoir sur Kurt.

Carole avait l'air hésitante.

« Chéri, écoute. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ils passent vraiment beaucoup trop de temps ensemble et Blaine peut être assez… possessifs parfois. Mais, Kurt n'a pas changé. Il est toujours doux, aimant et rentré chaque soir. Il a toujours ses autres amis. Il parle toujours à Mercedes au téléphone et se dispute avec Rachel. Il propose de m'aider avec le diner. Je veux dire… chéri, ce n'est pas comme s'il se renfermait. Il est toujours notre Kurt, seulement bien, bien plus heureux ces jours-ci. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Sa relation avec Blaine le rend heureux. Je ne pense pas que c'est une mauvaise chose. »

Burt soupira. « Je sais qu'il est heureux et crois-moi, je ne pourrais pas être plus content. Il mérite vraiment, vraiment quelqu'un l'aime mais… je pense que Blaine l'aime un peu trop… trop pour deux jeunes de 17 ans. » Burt enleva sa casquette et frotta son front. « Je veux dire Carole, tu ne les as pas entendus. Blaine a pratiquement dit à Kurt qu'il le _possédait._ »

« Okay. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment dire à Kurt de ne plus le voir ? Ça ne passera pas bien. »

« Je sais. » Burt était perdu.

Carole tendit le bras et prit sa main. « Mon cœur, peut-être que tu réagis de façon excessive. Tu vas un peu trop dans le rôle protecteur de père. Je pense que nous devrons laisser les choses se passer jusqu'à ce qu'on voit un changement dans le comportement de Kurt. »

Burt décida de laisser tomber seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas une bonne réponse. Mais, il était toujours inquiet. Il savait que Kurt voulait tellement être aimé par un garçon, qu'il irait probablement avec tout ce que Blaine voulait. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait voir rien d'autre que le bien en Blaine. Seulement le bien. Juste comme sa mère.

* * *

Tandis que Blaine conduisait jusqu'à chez Kurt ce samedi-là, il rit tandis que Phil le suivait à une distance prudente. Ou du moins, ce que Phil semblait penser être une distance prudente. Blaine avait réalisé qu'il était suivi immédiatement après que Phil avait commencé trois semaines plus tôt. Il ne s'était pas embêté à paniquer. Il était prêt à ce que son père le découvre parce que, il était fatigué. Fatigué de devoir toujours aller à Lima. Fatigué du fait que personne parmi ceux qui comptaient pour lui, surtout ses amis Warblers, n'avait rencontré son petit-ami. Il voulait que Kurt voie sa chambre, traine dans leur sous-sol de divertissement dédié à l'art et regarde des films. Il voulait que Kurt vienne le voir jouer au tennis cet été. Il était fatigué de devoir cacher son magnifique et parfait petit-ami de tout le monde. Il voulait être dans le monde, vraiment dans le monde, avec son petit-ami à ses côtés.

La seule chose que Blaine n'arrivait pas à découvrir était ce que Phil attendait. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il dise à son père ce qu'il faisait après la première ou deuxième semaine mais maintenant ça faisait un mois. Cette petite galipette qu'il avait faite dans le parc aurait dû confirmer tous les doutes que Phil pourrait avoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait rien dit ?

Tandis que Blaine s'arrêtait devant chez les Hummel-Hudson, il regarda Phil passer devant la maison et tourner au coin de la rue. Pourrait-il être un pire espion ? Blaine secoua les pensées de Phil de sa tête. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur ses plans pour ce soir. Il était temps pour lui de pousser Kurt à l'étape suivante de leur relation.

~oOo~

Une heure plus tard, Blaine était allongé sur son dos sur le lit de Kurt, regardant Kurt revenait sur terre après son orgasme. Les yeux de Kurt étaient fermés tandis qu'il flottait dans la béatitude que Blaine avait créé en le suçant. Blaine regarda intensément son visage tout en se caressant doucement. Quand Kurt ouvrit les yeux, il tourna la tête pour faire face à Blaine. Il baissa les yeux et regarda avec fascination tandis que Blaine se touchait. La voix de Blaine était très, très calme.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu Kurt, tu sais ce que je pensais ? Ma première pensée était que tu étais le garçon le plus magnifique que j'avais jamais vu. Tu étais divin. Un pur paradis. Quelqu'un de tellement magnifique pourrait seulement venir du paradis. »

Kurt sourit. Blaine avait une façon de le faire se sentir tellement attirant. Blaine l'avait enfin convaincu d'enlever ses vêtements quand ils étaient seuls. Être allongé là nu, à entendre les mots de Blaine, éloignait toutes les pensées embarrassées qu'il avait à propos de son apparence.

« Est-ce que tu sais quelle était ma deuxième pensée ? » Blaine s'arrêta tandis que ses yeux prenaient une nuance plus sombre et devenaient plus intenses. Contrôlant. Kurt était piégé maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

« Ma seconde pensée était que tes lèvres seraient comme de la soie sur ma queue. »

Blaine ne dit rien d'autre. Il n'était pas obligé.

Kurt prit une profonde respiration. Il s'assit lentement et grimpa au-dessus de Blaine. Il s'installa entre ses jambes et s'arrêta. Il leva les yeux pour les instructions.

« Je-je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. »

« Relax et prends ton temps. Tu es en contrôle complet. C'est promis, tu ne t'étoufferas pas et tu n'es pas obligé d'avaler. Cette fois. Fais juste ce qui est naturel. Fais ce que je te fais. »

Kurt ouvrit la bouche d'un air hésitant et ferma les lèvres autour du gland. Il fut surpris de gouter le liquide pré-éjaculatoire mais, il ne lâcha pas, prenant autant qu'il le pouvait puis remonta encore. Il fit ça plusieurs fois, écoutant la réaction de Blaine. Blaine gémissait et agrippait la tête de lit. Il voulait mettre ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt et simplement baiser sa bouche mais, il était déterminé à ne pas l'effrayer. Il avait besoin que Kurt soit confortable à faire ça parce qu'il prévoyait que Kurt fasse ça chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls. En plus, Blaine prévoyait d'en venir au sexe après ça. Il le devait. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Etre près de Kurt le rendait fou. Il était affamé de sexe et c'était soit convaincre Kurt soit aller s'excuser auprès de Tyler et il voulait Kurt.

Kurt bougeait maintenant doucement de haut en bas. A sa surprise, il aimait en fait bien ça. Il aimait bien entendre Blaine gémir grâce à quelque chose qu'il faisait. Jusqu'à maintenant, Blaine le faisait toujours gémir. C'était bien de rendre enfin la pareille. Blaine devenait plus bruyant et Kurt supposa qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Cette partie le terrifiait. Il ne pouvait pas avaler. Pas encore. Il avait trop peur de s'étouffer et du goût. Et s'il n'aimait pas ça ?

Soudain, Blaine lui criait dessus. « Kurt ! Lâche ! Recule ! »

Kurt laissa le membre tomber de sa bouche, juste à temps pour regarder Blaine venir sur son estomac. Kurt trouva la vue fascinante. Il n'avait jamais vu un garçon jouir avant. Tandis qu'il regardait le sperme de Blaine courir le long de son estomac, il se sentit étrangement excité. Blaine le regarda et sourit. Puis il tendit le doigt et prit un peu de sperme de son estomac. Il leva son doigt et regarda Kurt.

« Est-ce que tu veux gouter ? »

Kurt secoua furieusement la tête. Non. Définitivement non.

Blaine n'allait pas le forcer. Pas aujourd'hui. Ils avaient plein de temps. Mais, il allait définitivement lui apprendre à avaler. C'était un must.

A la place, Blaine prit son doigt et lécha lui-même le sperme. Les yeux de Kurt devinrent grands comme des soucoupes et Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Kurt était tellement adorable.

~oOo~

Avant que Blaine ne parte cette nuit-là, Kurt demanda les instructions pour la semaine.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me toucher cette semaine ? »

Les mots de Kurt firent penser à Blaine qu'il pourrait jouir juste là. Lentement mais surement, Kurt lui permettait volontairement de prendre possession de lui. De lui donner le contrôle. Ce fait excita Blaine encore plus que le pouvait n'importe quel truc sexuel.

Il y pensa. Plus Kurt était excité, plus ce serait facile de le baiser. Mais, Blaine voulais que Kurt maitrise d'abord le sexe oral et il ne pouvait vraiment pas pousser pour ce truc d'avalement. Ou, le pouvait-il ? Il regarda Kurt. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ça le ferait flipper et il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il l'aimait tellement.

« Tu peux te masturber chaque soir jusqu'à jeudi. Pas de masturbation jeudi. Je veux que tu ais envie de moi vendredi. »

Kurt sourit et hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, je comprends. »

Blaine soupira. « Je t'aime Kurt. Plus que tout. »

* * *

Blaine était presque chez lui quand son portable sonna.

C'était l'appel qu'il avait attendu.

« Bonjour, Phil. »

« Hey, Blaine. Comment ça va ? »

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'aimerai te retrouver pour une petite conversation. On dit, demain après la messe ? »

« Avec mon père ? »

« Non, non. Juste toi et moi. On dit 14h chez Collins ? »

Blaine était confus. Pourquoi Phil voulait-il lui parler seul ? Dans un bar ?

« Phil, j'ai seulement 17 ans. Je ne peux pas aller dans un bar. »

« Oh, fais-moi confiance. Collins et moi nous entendons bien. Il fera une exception. »

Blaine fut secoué. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Qu'est-ce que Phil préparait ?

« Okay. »

« Bien. Je te verrais demain. »

* * *

Jack regarda le jeune homme assis devant lui. Ils commençaient toujours tellement impatient puis ils perdaient. Mais, ce jeune homme… ce jeune homme était au-dessus. Mark Madison avait 23 ans et avait eu son diplôme major de sa promo à Ohio State pour le journalisme. Jack aimait bien ce jeune. Il était pointu, intelligent, un bon écrivain et beau garçon. En plus, ses cheveux roux étaient plutôt frappant. Jack savait qu'il n'aurait pas ce jeune pendant longtemps. Dès qu'il écrirait une bonne critique, il partirait à DC ou New York pour une carrière géniale. Il finirait probablement sur un de ces journaux télévisés. Il avait le profil pour ça.

Pour l'instant, Jack avait besoin de déterminer s'il allait laisser le gamin courir avec son idée d'histoire ou le retenir.

« Très bien Mark, explique-moi encore ça. »

Mark pouvait à peine rester tranquille.

« Okay, écoute, voilà le truc. Anderson se promène toujours en criant pour les valeurs familiales et l'agenda gay et tout. Et bien, je pense que son fils est gay. »

Jack soupira. « Et alors ? Il y a plein de politiciens conservateurs qui ont des enfants gays. Ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop. Même l'ancien vice-président, Dick Cheney, avait un fils gay. Tout le monde s'en fiche. »

« Mais, j'ai un angle différent. Dans ces cas, les enfants étaient toujours des adultes. La nouvelle était révélée quand ils étaient adultes. Le fils Anderson a 17 ans. Il est toujours au lycée. »

« Mark, nous ne pouvons pas aller après un gamin de 17 ans… »

« Non, non, non. Ecoute, Anderson défend toujours les valeurs familiales, non ? Que les parents doivent prendre des responsabilités pour l'éducation des enfants et aimer leurs enfants et passer du temps avec eux et tout ça. Et bien, et s'il ne faisait pas ça ? Et s'il est tellement dégoûté par son propre fils gay, qu'il est un horrible père ? Je veux dire, allez, tu as entendu certains de ses discours. Comment peut-il être un père aimant qui valorise sa famille, avec des discours à propos du fléau d'être gay ? Son fils participe à la campagne avec lui. Il entend ces discours. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit ressentir ? Qu'est-ce qu'Anderson fait au psyché de son enfant ? Est-il vraiment un bon père ? Est-ce qu'il valorise vraiment sa famille ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas une de ses idées principales – valoriser tes enfants, ce cadeau des plus précieux ? » Mark leva les yeux au ciel.

Jack réfléchissait fortement. « Doonnc, nous allons après lui, pas pour être anti-gay… mais pour être anti-famille dans sa vie personnelle ? »

« Ouais. L'angle est qu'il est hypocrite. Il ne valorise pas vraiment la famille. Regarde comment il traite son fils. Il ne défend pas vraiment ce qu'il clame. Il est un menteur et un terrible père. »

Jack réfléchit à ça. Personnellement, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Anderson. Ça pourrait être bien de ruiner sa campagne.

« Mais, attend une minute Mark. Est-ce que ce gamin a fait son coming-out ? Est-ce qu'il est définitivement gay ? Comment sais-tu que son père sait qu'il est gay ? Nous ne pouvons pas sortir du placard un gamin de 17 ans. Ça nous donnerait un mauvais genre. »

« Fais-moi confiance. Il est gay. »

« Mais, a-t-il fait son coming-out ? Tu dois déterminer s'il a fait son coming-out. Genre, vraiment fait. Pas juste penser que c'est le cas. Et, tu dois déterminer si Anderson le sait. »

« Je peux faire ça. »

« Comment ? »

« Crois-moi. Je peux le faire. »

Jack regarda durement Mark.

« Mark... tu ne peux pas proposer un rendez-vous au gamin. »

Mark rit. « Je ne le prévoyais pas, même si j'aimerais bien. Ce garçon est pas mal. Non, je suis assez sûr qu'il a un petit-ami. Un petit-ami qui aura 18 ans dans trois semaines. 18 ans est juste, non ? »

Jack sourit. « 18 ans est légalement adulte. »

Mark sourit aussi. « Parfait. »


	8. Chapter 8

_Attention : sexe oral semi non-consentant dans ce chapitre. _

Chapitre 8

Phil avait aimé suivre Blaine pendant le dernier mois. Il avait toujours trouvé le garçon attirant. Même quand il était petit. Un garçon tellement ridiculement mignon. Il ressemblait à son père mais ses airs venaient clairement de sa mère. Elaine avait toujours eu ses airs-là. James auraient pût avoir Elaine ou sa sœur Eleanor. Phil l'avait encouragé à aller pour Elaine. Elle était plus jolie. Dommage que son corps soit cassé. Mais, wow elle avait fait un enfant putain de beau. C'était comme si son corps savait qu'il avait seulement une chance et avait tout versé dans la production de Blaine.

Et maintenant il avait bien grandi. Phil aimait bien le regarder. Il avait un corps génial et des lèvres tellement jolies. Et puis il y avait le petit-ami. Blaine avait très bon goût. Ce Kurt était bien à regarder aussi. Délicat, joli. Phil ne pouvait pas blâmer Blaine de l'avoir choisi. Probablement génial au lit. Phil se demandait s'il criait quand Blaine le baisait. Il avait l'air d'être un crieur.

Phil ne s'était pas embêté à rapporter ses découvertes à James. Pas encore. A la place, il espérait faire un deal avec Blaine.

Il regarda le garçon marcher vers lui. Quelle démarche sexy.

« Bonjour Blaine. Je peux te commander quelque chose ? »

« Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Phil gloussa. « Tu tournes pas autour du pot, hein ? Bien sûr… tu n'aimes pas ça, hein, Blaine ? »

Blaine le regarda. Quel connard vulgaire et dégoûtant. Comment est-ce que ses parents avaient réussi à être amis avec ce con.

« Très bien. Je vais aller directement au problème. Je sais ce que tu faisait. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Toi et ce Kurt. »

« Et alors ? »

Phil le regarda, un peu surpris. Il s'était attendu à plus de réaction.

« Je sais que tu t'es promené à Lima, à sucer des queues. »

« Non, je ne me suis pas promené à Lima à sucer des queue. J'ai été à Lima pour sucer la queue de Kurt. »

Phil se rassit. Ça n'allait pas dans la direction qu'il voulait. Pas du tout.

« Je suis sûr que ton père serait intéressé de savoir ça. »

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Alors, dis-lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit il y a trois semaines ? Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me suivre pendant un mois pour savoir ce que je faisais. Et en passant, tu es le pire espion du monde. La pire. »

Phil se sentait troublé. Pourquoi est-ce que ce gamin n'avait pas peur que son père le découvre ? Il avait compté utiliser cette peur. Phil observa Blaine. Son visage était calme et ses yeux… ses yeux étaient sombres et il y avait quelque chose dans son comportement...

Phil décida d'aller au plan B.

« Donc, tu t'en fiche que ton père découvre ? »

« Je lui ferais bon accueil. »

« Bien alors. Je m'assurerais de lui faire un rapport entier de ce que tu as fait. Maintenant nous pouvons parler d'autres affaires. »

« Quelles autres affaires ? »

Phil prit une gorgée de sa boisson et se rassit dans son siège. Il se tut quelques minutes avant de parler.

« Je pense que tu es intelligent de déclarer que tu es gay, Blaine. Après tout, d'après ce que je comprends, vous faites en fait la même chose que les hétéros. Vous utilisez juste une différente… entrée. Mais, se faire sucer… et bien, quelle importance si c'est une fille ou un gars du moment que la sensation est la même. Non ? » Phil prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

« Je te dois une excuse Blaine. Je n'aurais jamais dû insister pour que tes parents t'envoient à un de ces camps. Je suis content qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait. »

Blaine le regarda. Il ne dit rien. Pour la première fois, il était confus.

« D'ailleurs en passant… j'ai toujours été un peu… bi-curieux.

_Quoi ? _

Phil se pencha vers lui. « Je te dis un truc. Faisons un deal. Au lieu d'aller jusqu'à Lima pour sucer une queue... pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici à Westerville… et suces le mien ? »

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent. Il eut soudain du mal à respirer.

« Tu es gay ? »

« Diable non, je ne suis pas gay. Je n'aime pas les garçons. Je t'aime juste toi, Blaine. »

Blaine cherchait désespérément son pouvoir interne. L'obscurité sous sa peau qui le gardait sur terre et lui permettait de se contrôler et de contrôler les autres. Sa protection. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à la localiser. Les mots de Phil l'avait complètement déséquilibré.

« Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas ce que tu faisais à ton petit ami dans le parc ? »

Blaine resta silencieux.

« Et bien ? »

Blaine parla lentement, doutant de lui sans l'obscurité qui le contrôlait habituellement.

« Je ne fais rien avec toi, Phil. Tu me dégoutes. »

Phil eut l'air énervé. « Oh, vraiment ? Quel est le problème ? Ma queue n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? »

Blaine se leva. « Cette conversation est finie. Reste loin de moi putain. » Il se tourna pour partir.

« Okay, Blaine. Je vais rester loin de toi. Mais, je ne vais pas rester loin de ton petit sex-friend. »

Blaine se figea.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

L'obscurité tournoya en lui, submergeant son cerveau et s'emparant de ses pensées. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et il commença à trembler. Il lutta pour la contrôler mais il perdait. La référence voilée à Kurt l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Kurt lui appartenait et il ne laisserait jamais, jamais quelqu'un lui faire du mal.

Il se retourna. Phil lui jeta un regard et sauta de son siège et recula.

Blaine pût sentir l'obscurité le pousser en avant, essayant de le faire attaquer. Il utilisa toute sa force pour se retenir. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ici. Il y avait des gens.

Un frisson de peur partit de Blaine et s'attacha à Phil. Blaine regarda dans les yeux de Phil. Sa voix était sinistrement calme.

« Si tu t'approches de Kurt, je vais te tuer. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Je. Vais. Te. Tuer. »

Une fois, James avait mentionné à Phil qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment chez Blaine. Quelque chose autre que le fait d'être gay. Quelque chose de… plus sinistre. Phil avait associé cette idée comme la paranoïa habituelle de James sur certaines choses.

Mais ça…

Phil ne savait pas quoi faire de ça.

Il recula lentement de Blaine.

Et courut hors du bar.

* * *

Blaine alla directement chez Kurt.

« Blaine ! Salut. Je pensais que tu allais… » Kurt s'arrêta. Il prit Blaine par la main et le tira vers sa chambre. Finn regardait la télé dans le salon. Burt et Carole étaient dans le jardin. Kurt s'assura que la fenêtre de sa chambre était fermée. Il poussa la porte mais ne la ferma pas entièrement.

Kurt caressa la joue de Blaine et le regarda dans les yeux. « Blaine ? »

Blaine resta silencieux.

« Blaine ? Peu importe ce que c'est, tout va bien. Je t'aime Blaine et tout va bien se passer. »

Blaine sortit soudain de son ahurissement. Il commença à embrasser Kurt. Le dévorant et le laissant essoufflé, ses lèvres gonflées. Il le tint fermement avant de lâcher et de reculer un peu. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt et les fit aller lentement vers le sol. Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux, se tenant fortement les mains, leurs fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés.

« Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal Kurt. Jamais. »

« Je sais Blaine. Je sais. »

« Tu m'appartiens. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es à moi. »

« Oui, Blaine. Je suis tout à toi. Seulement à toi. »

« Je vais toujours te protéger Kurt. Toujours. Peu importe quoi. »

« Je sais Blaine. »

Blaine jeta ses bras autour de lui. « Je t'aime tellement Kurt. Tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi Blaine. Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Pendant les quelques jours suivant, Blaine attendit que son père l'attaque mais, aucune attaque ne vint. Après une semaine, il suppose que Phil avait décidé de garder la bouche fermée. Blaine fut surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce que Phil raconte tout à son père comme vengeance pour lui avoir refusé et pour lui faire peur mais apparemment, Phil n'avait rien dit.

Blaine apprit vite que Phil avait annoncé que le général de la campagne devrait être remplis tout le temps et qu'il serait heureux de s'occuper du bureau permanent là-bas. Blaine était content. Ça voulait dire moins de gens chez eux. Sa mère semblait reconnaissante aussi. Du jour au lendemain, leur maison devint plus silencieuse et plus calme. Blaine accueilli la paix et l'absence de son père. D'ailleurs, ça serait seulement une notion de temps avant que son père ait beaucoup de chose à lui dire.

L'école serait bientôt finie pour les vacances et Blaine passait habituellement son été à jouer au tennis et à participer à différents tournois. Cet été, il voulait pouvoir jouer avec Kurt. Kurt n'était pas fan de sports mais, il voulait apprendre à jouer si Blaine lui apprenait. Il avait en fait hâte de ça. Ce serait quelque chose que lui t Blaine pourrait faire ensemble et l'exercice serait bon pour lui et sa silhouette.

Ça voulait dire emmener Kurt au Country club couteux, exclusif et conservateur de Westerville. Blaine n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire semblant que Kurt soit quoi que ce soit de moins que son petit-ami. Ça voulait dire que les amis et les supporters de ses parents apprendraient enfin la vérité.

Blaine avait hâte. Il faisait son coming-out à 100%.

Mais d'abord, il y avait un petit problème à avaler.

* * *

Blaine savait qu'il devrait probablement se sentir mal mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Ça devait être fait. Kurt devait apprendre.

Ça faisait un mois que Kurt avait sucé Blaine pour la première fois. Il était très bon à ça et il appréciait vraiment ça.

Il ne voulait juste pas avaler.

Ce n'était pas le goût. Blaine l'avait forcé à le lécher chaque fois qu'il venait en punition pour ne pas avaler. « Si tu avalais juste Kurt, tu ne serais pas obligé de faire ça. » Le problème était que Kurt s'en fichait de le léchait. Il trouvait ça coquin et érotique. Ça l'excitait.

Mais avaler l'effrayait. Il était convaincu qu'il allait s'étouffer ou pire, vomir.

Donc maintenant, les voilà. Kurt était à genoux devant Blaine et Blaine aimait ça. Les lèvres de Kurt semblaient vraiment être de la soie. Tandis qu'il se sentait s'approcher de l'orgasme, il entrelaça avec douceur ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait normalement pas. Kurt ne sembla pas remarquer.

Ohhh, il se rapprochait encore… encore… encore…

Son corps se tendit. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il se passait. Blaine agrippa fermement ses cheveux et le tint en place. Kurt gémissait désespérément, ses yeux suppliant Blaine. La couleur des yeux de Blaine changea, s'approfondissant. Il croisa le regard de Kurt et permit au contrôle de jaillir.

« Tu peux le faire Kurt. Tu peux. Je veux que tu fasses ça. J'ai besoin que tu fasses ça. »

Blaine jouit dans sa bouche. « Avale Kurt. Maintenant ! »

Kurt ferma les yeux et avala.

Blaine relaxa sa prise et tomba contre le mur. Il ne se sentait pas mal pour ce qu'il venait de faire mais, il espérait que Kurt ne serait pas en colère contre lui. Il ne voulait pas que le paradis soit en colère.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda en bas.

Kurt souriait. « J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi Blaine ! J'ai réussi ! »

Blaine rit et lui caressa la joue. « Oui magnifique, tu as réussi. »

_**Je me cache dans le placard cette fois avec le chat mais, je sortirais pour regarder les reviews. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le samedi, Blaine annonça qu'il emmenait Kurt au centre commercial. Kurt pouvait acheter ce qu'il voulait peu importe le prix, comme cadeau du fait que Kurt avait enfin appris à avaler. Blaine était vraiment content qu'ils aient franchi ce dernier obstacle. Maintenant, ils pouvaient se concentrer sur le sexe. Il avait hâte de baiser Kurt mais, il continuait de se rappeler qu'il devra aller lentement. Kurt était vierge et pensait qu'il l'était aussi. Il devra conserver les apparences. Il espérait qu'il pourrait se contrôler.

Quand ils arrivèrent au centre commercial, Kurt croisa les bras et regarda Blaine.

« Maintenant, tu as dit que je pouvais acheter _n'importe quoi_, non ? »

« Oui. N'importe quoi. »

« Peu importe le coût ? »

« Peu importe le coût. »

« Et tu penses ça ? »

« Absolument. »

Kurt observa suspicieusement Blaine.

« Tu sais à qui tu parles ? »

Blaine rit. « Oui, je le sais et oui, je le pense. Tout ce que tu veux magnifique. Tout. »

Kurt attrapa sa main et le tira vers un magasin de chaussure haut de gamme. Kurt savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Les bottes Smoke Columbia d'Alexander McQueen.

725$.

Kurt avait l'air penaud. « Vraiment ? Je peux les avoir ? »

« Absolument. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un nouveau manteau pour aller avec ? »

Kurt gloussa et jeta ses bras autour de Blaine pendant que le vendeur jaloux emballait les bottes.

Les deux garçons se promenèrent dans le centre commercial, se tenant la main. Blaine croisa chaque regard curieux lancé dans leur direction. Il remarqua aussi chaque gay qui observait rapidement Kurt. Il dû supprimer l'envie de grogner.

Dans un magasin, Kurt se retrouva piégé devant un étalage d'écharpe, incapable de se faire un avis. Blaine attendait patiemment pour qu'ils puissent aller à la librairie.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas juste à la librairie ? Je peux être là pendant ds heures. Je te retrouverais juste pour manger. »

Blaine se sentit un peu hésitant mais acquiesça. Il savait que Kurt pouvait vraiment rester là pendant encore une heure, voire deux.

Après avoir choisi finalement neuf écharpes, Kurt alla à l'aire de restauration pour attendre Blaine. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait là, il commença à penser aux derniers mois. Incroyable ce qui pouvait arriver en juste quelques mois. Pendant tellement longtemps, il avait été seul et désireux d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime. Maintenant, il était pris dans une incroyable romance avec un gars beau, sexy, riche qui l'adorait. Et lui achetait des bottes couteuses. Blaine était merveilleux… mais différent. Quelque chose chez Blaine était mystérieux et presque… puissant. Kurt n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La façon dont Blaine le regardait et lui parlait rendait impossible pour lui de refuser quoi que ce soit à Blaine. C'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose en Blaine qui sortait et s'enroulait complètement autour de lui, le faisant donner un contrôle complet à Blaine. Le forçant à lui donner le contrôle.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Et puis il y avait les humeurs étranges et intenses quand une obscurité semblait émaner de Blaine et Kurt pourrait jurer avoir vu ses yeux changer de couleur. Mais, ça n'avait pas plus de sens. Les yeux des gens ne changeaient juste pas de couleur.

Kurt soupira. Assez penser.

Avec Blaine, il se sentait magnifique, aimé, important et protégé. Et plus que tout, heureux. Tellement heureux. Et est-ce que ce n'était pas tout ce qui importait vraiment ? Qu'il était enfin heureux ?

Kurt fut tiré de ses pensées quand un gars attirant portant un chapeau très stylé apparut devant lui.

« Excuse-moi ? J'adore juste ta veste. Ça t'embête si je te demande où tu l'as eu ? »

« Bien sûr que non. En fait je l'ai acheté en ligne. Nieman Marcus. Tu ne peux rien trouver de cette qualité à Lima. »

« C'est vrai. »

En quelques minutes, Kurt fut engagé dans une robuste conversation sur la mode avec un gars appelé Michael. Du moins il avait dit qu'il s'appelait Michael.

« Donc, Kurt. Est-ce que tu vas au lycée par ici ? »

« Oui, je vais à McKinley. »

« Oh. Je pensais que tu allais sûrement à Dalton. Je t'ai vu tout à l'air avec un gars qui, je crois, fait partie de leur Glee club. »

« Oh, c'est mon petit-ami, Blaine. Il va bien à Dalton et il est dans leur Glee Club. Les Warblers. »

« Je savais qu'il semblait familier. Tu es chanceux non ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

« Ça fait quelques mois. Mais, on dirait depuis toujours. D'une bonne façon. »

Michael vit Blaine se diriger vers eux.

« Et bien Kurt, je ferais mieux de m'en aller. C'était sympa de te parler. »

« De même. »

Michael disparut.

Blaine avait l'air sombre. « Qui était-ce ? »

« Oh, un gars qui voulait savoir où j'avais acheté ma veste. »

« Hum hum. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il voulait. »

« Oh, s'il te plait. Même si je suis flatté par ta jalousie, j'ai aussi très faim. Cependant, nous ne mangeons pas dans cet endroit graisseux. Allons-y. »

Michael regarda Kurt et Blaine partir.

Puis il enleva son chapeau et ébouriffa ses cheveux roux.

* * *

Il y eut la semaine suivante les 18 ans de Kurt. Il voulait vraiment les passer avec juste sa famille et Blaine mais, Carole insista pour qu'ils fassent une fête. Kurt fut d'accord du moment qu'ils puissent rester simple. Il invita tous ceux du Glee club et bien sûr, Blaine. Ils s'amusèrent tous à être ensemble, chanter et danser et faire du théâtre idiot. Burt regarda Blaine et Kurt toute la nuit. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit. C'était comme si l'aura intense autour et en Blaine avait été renforcée et maintenant sortait et encerclait Kurt, l'aspirant et l'enchainant à côté de Blaine. Il jeta un regard à Carole. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle pensait toujours que Burt exagérait.

Publiquement, Blaine donna à Kurt une toute nouvelle, haut de gamme et très couteuse raquette de tennis. Mais plus tard, quand ils furent seuls, il donna à Kurt un magnifique collier en argent qui avait un K&B entrelacé en platine dessus.

« Tu ne dois jamais l'enlever. Jamais. »

« Je n'en rêverai même pas. »

Cette nuit-là, Blaine était allongé dans son lit, se caressant doucement et pensant à Kurt. Blaine était fier de lui-même. Il avait été très, très patient et il n'avait pas violé son magnifique petit-ami. A la place, il l'avait entrainé avec patience et amour. Kurt lui faisait parfaitement et complètement confiance. Il comprenait qu'il appartenait à Blaine et il voulait obéir et faire ce qui était dit.

Oui, il était enfin temps pour eux de coucher ensemble. Beaucoup et beaucoup de fois.

* * *

Tandis que Blaine conduisait le long de la route sinueuse menant au Country Club de Westerville, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Le CCW était en fait un de ses endroits favoris. Certains de ses plus heureux souvenirs d'enfance étaient au CCW.

Avant que la carrière politique de son père n'ait décollé, la mère de Blaine avait passé son temps à faire du volontariat pour différents groupes de femmes et des comités d'actions politiques. Elle déjeunait et voyait toujours quelqu'un au club. Elle emmenait Blaine avec elle et il disparaissait dans la cuisine. L'équipe du CCW l'aimait. Pas comme les autres morveux qui suivaient l'exemple de leurs parents en méprisant l'équipe, Blaine était toujours poli, respectueux et rapide à dire bonjour ou même serrer la main. L'équipe l'avait adopté et lui avait appris le travail interne du club et les secrets de ses membres. En ce temps-là, il savait qui trompait son époux, qui battait sa femme et qui se détournait de leur compagnie. Alors qu'il grandissait et devenait capable de rester seul à la maison, il venait seulement au club pour le tennis mais, il s'arrêtait toujours à la cuisine pour dire bonjour et discuter avec les membres de l'équipe qui se rappelait toujours de lui comme le mignon bouclé qui se promenait toujours en charmant tout le monde.

Blaine avait réservé un court pour la première leçon de tennis de Kurt. Le seul problème, était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder ses mains sur Kurt.

« Blaine, je suis assez sûr que tu n'es pas obligé de me toucher les fesses pour me montrer comment tenir la raquette. »

« Oh, donc tu es un expert en tennis maintenant ? »

« Va juste chercher quelques balles. On va en manquer. »

« Okay. » Blaine se pencha vers Kurt, glissant une main entre ses jambes.

« Blaine ! »

Blaine rit et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

Une fois qu'ils furent à demi sérieux, Kurt y arriva en fait plutôt bien, réussissant à taper la balle la plupart du temps.

Ils passaient un moment tellement bien, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le grand garçon avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et des jolis yeux verts regardant chacun de leurs mouvements.

Quand ils furent enfin prêts pour une pause, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant.

« Ecoute, je vais aller une minute en cuisine pour dire bonjour. Tu veux venir ? »

« Non. Je suis fatigué. Vas-y. Je vais rester là et me reposer. Tu m'as épuisé. »

Blaine pensa à quelques réponses coquines pour ce commentaire mais, garda la bouche fermée.

« Okay. Je reviens vite. »

Deux minutes plus tard, un beau garçon apparut devant Kurt.

« Salut. »

Kurt leva les yeux. « Salut. »

« Je suis Tyler. Je suis un ami de Blaine. »

« Oh, je suis Kurt. Blaine est juste allé dire bonjour à quelques personnes. »

« Ça t'embête si j'attends qu'il revienne ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Prend un siège. »

Tyler prit une longue gorgée de limonade tandis qu'il regardait Kurt de haut en bas.

« Donc, Tyler, comment est-ce que tu connais Blaine ? »

« Nous allons à Dalton ensemble et nos familles sont membres ici depuis des années. »

« Oh. »

« Et toi ? Tu es un habitué ? »

Kurt sourit. « Non, je suis son petit-ami. »

Tyler prit une autre longue gorgée de sa limonade. Ça allait être drôle.

« Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Quelques mois. »

« Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas encore baisé. »

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas encore laissé te baiser. Tu vois, c'est ce que fait Blaine. Il te baise et puis il a fini. Il aime prendre et partir. »

« A-Attends… qu-quoi ? »

Tyler sirota plus de limonade, regardant l'expression choquée de Kurt.

« Et bien, peut-être que tu auras plus de chance. C'est ce qu'il m'a fait de toute façon. Il m'a baisé et puis il m'a quitté et n'est jamais revenu. »

« Quoi… Blaine… est-ce que… tu… tu as couché avec Blaine ? »

« Et bien, techniquement il m'a juste baisé. Plein et plein de fois. »

Tyler se leva. Il remarqua Blaine avancer vers eux.

« Et bien, c'était sympa de te rencontrer, mon cœur. Bonne chance. »

Tyler s'éloigna, faisant un sourire mauvais à Blaine quand il le croisa.

Blaine regarda Kurt.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

L'expression de Kurt était quelque part entre furieuse et sur le point de pleurer.

« Kurt... »

« Stop. Ne dis rien. » Kurt attrapa sa raquette et se leva.

« Ramène-moi à la maison. »

« Kurt… »

Kurt se retourna et commença à marcher vers la porte. Blaine le suivit rapidement.

Tyler se tenait dans le coin à regarder. Un sourire très satisfait aux lèvres.

Kurt attendit de sortir pour laisser vraiment les larmes commencer.

« Kurt ! Attends ! Stop ! »

Kurt se retourna. « C'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment couché avec lui ? Est-ce que tu m'as menti ? »

Blaine se sentait épuisé et il savait qu'ils commençaient juste.

« Kurt… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Est-ce que tu m'as menti pour tes petits-amis ? »

« Tyler n'a jamais été mon petit-ami. »

« Oh, donc tu l'as juste baisé ? »

« En fait, oui. »

Kurt eut l'air blessé et dégouté.

« Kurt, s'il te plait, laisse-moi expliquer. Ce n'est pas… »

Kurt se retourna et recommença à marcher. « Ramène-moi ! »

Blaine se tint là pendant que l'obscurité tournoyait à l'intérieur de lui. Ce putain de Tyler. Attends de le voir lundi.

Blaine alla à sa voiture. Kurt se tenait adossé à la porte passager, ses bras autour de lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, Blaine verrouilla les portes et se tourna vers lui.

« Kurt… s'il te plait… je ne voulais pas te mentir. Juste je… je ne voulais pas te dire la vérité. »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Parce que je sais ce que tu ressens à propos de l'amour et du sexe et de la romance et franchement, ce que j'ai fait avec Tyler était… et bien… ce n'était pas du tout ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses quelque chose de mal sur moi. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me mentir. Tu aurais pût juste me dire ! »

Ils restèrent là en silence.

« Sur quoi d'autre est-ce que tu m'as menti ? »

« Rien d'autre Kurt. Je le jure. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un petit-ami ? Je veux dire, à part moi ? »

« Non. Jamais. Juré. »

Kurt posa sa tête contre la fenêtre.

« S'il te plait ramène-moi. »

* * *

Blaine n'appela pas Kurt samedi soir ni dimanche. Il essayait de donner du temps à Kurt pour se calmer. A la place, il resta dans sa chambre et essaya de calmer l'obscurité tourbillonnant en lui. Il avait peur de lundi. Il ne voulait pas tuer Tyler. Ou pire, le violer. En plus de l'obscurité, les hormones de Blaine étaient hors de contrôle. Il avait prévu de commencer à travailler sur le sexe avec Kurt cette semaine. Maintenant, ce plan était parti entièrement aux oubliettes, grâce à Tyler. Ses hormones et l'obscurité étaient en tumulte, cherchant une vengeance. Blaine avait besoin de temps avec Kurt pour se calmer. Il avait besoin de son paradis pour calmer l'enfer.

Il appela enfin Kurt vers 19h dimanche soir.

« Bonsoir Blaine. » Kurt semblait triste.

« Salut. »

Silence.

« Kurt… je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi ? »

Silence.

« Kurt ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Kurt… je t'aime. »

Silence.

« Kurt ? »

« Je sais Blaine, je sais. Je dois y aller. Au revoir. »

Kurt raccrocha.

Blaine resta là à tenir son téléphone.

Putain.

Ça n'allait pas marcher. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça. S'il laissait les choses comme ça, il tuerait Tyler le lendemain.

Blaine enfila son jean et une chemise et prit ses clefs de voiture.

~oOo~

Il se gara quelques maisons avant celle des Hummel-Hudson. Il était 21h30 un dimanche soir donc, la rue était silencieuse et déserte. Il composa le numéro de Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaine ? »

« Je suis dehors. Laisse-moi entrer. »

« Quoi ? Où dehors ? »

« Devant chez toi. Laisse-moi entrer. »

« Blaine ! Tout le monde est à la maison ! Mon père va avoir une attaque s'il découvre que tu es ici. »

« Sois tu me laisses entrer sois tu fais le mur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kurt réfléchit un moment. Chacun des plans étaient risqués mais faire le mur était probablement plus sûr que Blaine se faisant prendre dans sa chambre.

« Donne-moi 15 minutes. »

Kurt dit à Finn ce qu'il comptait faire, juste au cas où son absence soit découverte. Il mit son pyjama et alla dire bonne nuit à son père et Carole. Puis il enleva le pyjama et enfila un jean et un sweat et sortit silencieusement par la porte de service.

Blaine conduisit jusqu'à un petit parc, quelques rues plus loin. C'était une belle nuit donc ils sortirent de la voiture et s'assirent sur un banc.

« Okay, donc qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'avais besoin de te voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime et j'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes. »

Kurt soupira. « Bien sûr que je te pardonne Blaine. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Parles moi de Tyler. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. On a couché ensemble. C'est tout. »

« Où ? »

« A l'école. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, nous ne pouvions pas faire ça chez lui ou… »

« Non. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ? »

Blaine détestait cette conversation. C'était horrible. Il pourrait toujours tuer Tyler pour l'avoir fait traverser ça.

« Parce qu'il m'a demandé de le faire. »

« Donc… tu l'as juste fait ? »

« Oui. »

« Pas de relation ou quoi que ce soit ? »

« Pas de relations. Kurt… c'était juste du sexe. C'est tout. »

Kurt resta silencieux quelques minutes.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ça ? »

« Oui. »

Ils restèrent assis là. Kurt regardait dans le vide pendant que Blaine regardait Kurt. Enfin, Kurt se tourna vers lui.

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir Blaine. Pour n'importe quoi. Plus de mensonges. »

« C'est promis. Plus de mensonges. Jamais. »

« Okay. » Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le corps entier de Blaine soupira. C'était bien. Les choses commençaient à être de nouveau bien. En équilibre. Mais, il y avait une chose de plus dont Blaine avait besoin.

Il se leva et prit la main de Kurt.

« Est-ce que nous partons ? »

« Non. »

Blaine emmena Kurt vers un tas d'arbres. Il l'appuya contre un d'eux et commença à l'embrasser possessivement. Il devait s'assurer.

« Blaine… stop… je… ne peux pas… »

Blaine ne s'arrêta pas. À la place, il déboutonna le pantalon de Kurt et glissa au sol. Il le suça fortement et durement. Le cri de Kurt fit écho dans la nuit.

Il donna seulement quelques minutes à Kurt pour récupérer.

« Suce-moi. Maintenant. »

Quand il eut fini, Blaine le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Kurt. Tu ne peux pas me quitter parce que je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Et je ne te quitterais jamais. »

« Tu es sûr Kurt ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi es-tu tellement sûr ? »

« Parce que je t'appartiens. »

Blaine sourit. Tout allait bien dans le monde.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le lundi, Blaine se cacha dans une salle de classe juste à côté du casier de Tyler. Il attendit que Tyler soit occupé avec ses livres avant de s'approcher.

« C'était une jolie cascade que tu as faite. »

Tyler se retourna en sursautant. Il croisa les bras et fit un regard innocent à Blaine.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. »

« En fait Blaine, si, je le devais. Kurt a l'air d'être un gentil garçon. Je pense qu'il mérite de savoir comment tu traites tes amants. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça avec lui. Il est mon petit-ami. »

Le visage de Tyler s'assombrit. Il avait l'air triste.

« Je ne te comprends pas Blaine. Je t'appréciais vraiment. Je t'ai choisi. Je me suis donné à toi. J'aurais été ton petit-ami. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas de moi ? »

« Tyler… ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de petit-ami avant. J'avais peur de mon père… ça n'aurait pas marché. »

« Donc, tu n'as plus peur de lui ? »

« Non. Je n'ai plus peur. »

« Donc, Kurt t'as au lieu de moi. »

Blaine soupira. Il avait du mal à croire que Tyler avait toujours quelque chose pour lui après presque deux ans.

« Tyler… je ne suis pas le seul gay dans cette école. Tu te rappelles ? Tu es celui qui m'a dit ça. »

Tyler ferma son casier et regarda Blaine droit dans les yeux.

« Mais tu es le seul qui peut me baiser de la façon dont j'ai besoin. Crois-moi, je le sais. Je suis devenu une salope après que tu m'ais jeté. Ecoute, je sais que tu as un petit-ami mais… si ça ne marche pas ou… si tu te sens seul… tu peux e baiser quand tu veux. Juste appelle-moi. »

Il se retourna et alla en cours, laissant Blaine sans voix et avec une érection très, très dure.

* * *

Blaine regarda le calendrier et soupira. Il n'y avait plus que trois semaines d'école. Pendant que ses amis faisaient des plans pour des jobs d'été ou se préparaient pour des vacances en famille, Blaine regardait le calendrier d'apparition de campagne. Il était énervé. Habituellement, ses parents lui donnaient un peu de mou et le faisait seulement assister aux obligations les plus importantes. Cette année, ses initiales étaient à côté de chaque date. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Comment diable était-il supposé mettre Kurt dans son lit s'il était absent tout l'été ? Penser au sexe avec Kurt l'énervait encore plus. Grâce à Tyler, Blaine avait dû pratiquement recommencer avec Kurt. C'était comme si savoir que Blaine n'était pas vierge avait rendu toute l'idée de coucher encore plus terrifiante. L'offre de Tyler commençait à sonner plutôt bonne. Après tout, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Blaine avait envie de l'attacher à un lit et de le sauter pendant des jours en punition pour avoir fait merdé ses plans.

A la place, il prit ses clefs de voiture et se dirigea vers le quartier général de la campagne.

~oOo~

Le quartier général de la campagne était une maison de style Victorien dans le centre-ville de Westerville. C'était une magnifique maison de 3 étages avec de larges pièces et beaucoup d fenêtres. Le premier étage était utilisé pour les rencontres avec le public. La salle à manger avait été transformée en salle de conférence. Le bureau de son père était au fond avec des bureaux pour l'équipe. La plupart du travail de campagne prenait place au second étage et le troisième étage était utilisé pour du rangement.

Blaine entra, s'arrêtant pour regarder l'immense portrait de son grand-père, le député américain Jim Anderson. En grandissant, il avait entendu des histoires sur son légendaire grand-père. On disait que le député Jim, comme il était appelé, pouvait faire un deal avec le diable lui-même. Et l'avait probablement fait. Il était connu pour être capable de s'asseoir à côté d'un opposant et d'une certaine façon, réussissait à s'en aller de la réunion avec ce qu'il voulait et un petit extra. Il était respecté comme un négociateur talentueux et un opérateur politique astucieux. Mais, il y avait ceux qui croyant qu'il y avait plus à ça qu'un simple talent. Ses opposants politiques murmuraient silencieusement entre eux à propos d'être à des réunions où ils avaient l'impression que des pensées étaient plantées dans leur tête. Ils se retrouvaient à être d'accord avec des contrats et plus tard, ne se rappelant pas pourquoi ils avaient accepté.

Blaine trouvait ces histoires intéressantes. Très intéressantes.

Il trouva son père dans la salle de conférence, ayant une réunion avec les membres principaux de l'équipe, quelques personnes en plus engagés juste pour la saison de la campagne et Phil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur le programme pour chaque putain de d'apparitions de cet été ? »

Son père le regarda.

« Comment oses-tu entrer ici et interrompre ma réunion, sans parler de ton langage, petit con ! Va attendre dans mon bureau ! »

« Vraiment papa, Mon langage ? » Blaine rit et retourna dans le hall.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son père entra et s'assit.

« Maintenant, quel est ton problème ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis marqué pour chaque apparition de campagne ? J'ai des tournois de tennis cet été. » Et un vierge très sexy à baiser.

« On a besoin que tu aides avec tout le truc, Multiplie le Vote. Tu sais, que les votes soit aussi fait par les jeunes gens. »

Blaine rit. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ?

« Je ne fais pas ça. »

« Blaine, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tes conneries. Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit et tu vas aller où on te le dit. Maintenant, vas-t-en. J'ai du travail à faire. »

Blaine regarda son père.

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non. Je n'y vais pas. Je ne fais pas cette merde cet été. »

« Blaine… ne me teste pas putain. Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur. »

Blaine se leva. De petites vagues de colère et de frustration roulèrent hors de sa peau faisant trembler légèrement son corps. Il fixa un regard noir sur son père. Sa voix, calme.

« En fait papa, je _te _suggère de ne pas me tester. _Je _ne suis pas dans l'humeur. Je ne vais pas t'accompagner à quoi que ce soit cet été et je te défie, putain je te défie d'essayer de m'obliger. »

James regarda son fils avec peur et colère.

« Je te déteste, Blaine. Vraiment. Tu étais un enfant merveilleux mais maintenant… maintenant tu es juste un… »

La porte s'ouvrit et Nancy, la secrétaire apparut.

« James, désolé d'interrompre mais, il y le gouverneur au téléphone. J'ai supposé que vous voudriez le prendre. »

« Merci Nancy. Je vais le prendre dans un moment.

Nancy ferma la porte.

Blaine déchira le calendrier de campagne et le jeta sur le bureau de son père.

« Je vais supposer que nous sommes clairs. Bonne chance avec ta campagne. J'espère que tu vas perdre. »

Blaine se retourna et s'en alla.

James se rassit dans sa chaise et frotta son front avec ses doigts. Il sortit une bouteille de bourbon, en versa dans un verre et le but d'un coup. Il se rassit encore.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait donc faire pour Blaine ? Il s'en fichait en fait s'il ne participait pas à la campagne de cette année. Les conseillers et stratégistes étaient les seuls qui le voulaient. Le fils beau garçon du sénateur. Qui aide à obtenir des votes de la part des femmes et des jeunes adultes. Ces jours-ci, James trouvait son fils assez effrayant. S'il pensait qu'Elaine serait d'accord, il le jetterait dehors. Blaine était une bombe à retardement. En plus… il lui rappelait son père et ça lui fichait la trouille.

Il prit une profonde respiration et prit son téléphone.

« Bonjour, Gouverneur. »

* * *

Pendant que Blaine s'était battu pour son été, Kurt se battait pour des épices fraiches au seul magasin d'épices de Lima. La propriétaire du magasin, Ann, aimait et détestait Kurt. L'aimait parce qu'il était son meilleur client. Le détestait parce qu'il était tellement pointilleux.

« Ann, est-ce que tu es sûr pour ce fenouil ? Quand est-il arrivé ? »

« Pour l'amour de dieu Kurt ! Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai juste eu ce matin ! »

Il renifla. « Je ne sais pas Ann. Je pense que ton vendeur essaye de m'en mettre un trop mûr. »

Kurt se disputa avec Ann pendant quelques minutes avant de se balader dans le magasin pour choisir quelques ingrédients de plus. Il pensait faire un rôti pour Blaine ce week-end. Le garçon était un tel carnivore.

« Et bien, bonjour ! »

Kurt leva les yeux. Ça lui prit un moment pour identifier le visage.

« Oh ! Michael, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Sympa de te rencontrer ici. »

« Malheureusement, quand on en vient aux épices fraiches, c'est le seul choix en ville. » Il se pencha vers Michael et murmura, « et parfois je me demande à quel point elles sont vraiment fraiches. Fraiche d'une ferme ou fraiche d'une boite. »

Michael rit. Les deux se promenèrent dans le magasin ensemble, discutant de recettes et d'épices. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Michael se tourna vers Kurt.

« Ecoute, je meurs de faim. Est-ce que tu veux venir manger un bout ? »

Kurt se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Blaine n'aimerait pas ça.

« Hey, écoute. Tout ça est très innocent. Je sais que tu as un petit-ami. Je n'essaye pas de me trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Kurt se relaxa. « Okay. »

Ils allèrent vers une pizzéria et s'installèrent. Kurt apprit que Michael était un écrivain, travaillant sur une nouvelle qu'il espérait publier un jour. Pour faire aussi un peu d'argent, il faisait quelques écritures techniques ainsi que du travailles freelance. Assis là, écoutant Michael, ça frappa soudain Kurt qu'il n'avait aucun ami gay. Bien sûr, il avait Blaine et Mercedes et Rachel et Tina qui étaient géniaux mais, il n'avait aucun mec gay à qui parler de certaines choses. Comme de sa relation avec Blaine ou de… sexe. Il aimait bien Michael. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun et il était facile de lui parler. Et Michael était plus âgé. Il saurait plus. Ce serait bien d'avoir un ami gay.

« Donc Kurt, comment va ton mignon petit-ami ? »

Kurt sourit. « Il est génial mais… » Kurt regarda Michael. Il aimerait l'opinion de quelqu'un d'autre pour l'épisode de Tyler.

« Mais, quoi ? »

« Et bien, j'ai découvert qu'il m'a menti. »

« Ooh. C'est un grand non. Sur quoi a-t-il menti ? »

Kurt lui raconta l'histoire. Michael parla très soigneusement.

« Donc, il a couché avec cet autre gars, il y a genre deux ans, quand il avait 15 ans ? »

« Ouais. »

« Donc, juste par curiosité, est-ce que ses parents savent qu'il est gay ? Je me demandais juste parce que 15 ans semble plutôt jeune pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Je me demande juste si ses parents sont au courant de ça. »

« Oh, il a fait son coming-out quand il avait 14 ans mais, je suis sûr qu'ils ne savent pas pour le sexe. »

« Wow. Très brave de sa part de faire son coming-out si jeune. Comment l'ont-ils prit ? »

« Pas très bien. Son père était très déçu. Ils ne s'entendent pas du tout. Hey, est-ce que tu as vu le numéro de Vogue de ce mois-ci ? »

Michael permit à Kurt de changer de sujet. Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, Michael attendit que Kurt soit dans son SUV et ait démarré pour sortir son portable.

« Allo Jack ? Ouais, c'est Mark. Ecoute, et si nous prévoyons de sortir l'histoire sur Anderson dans 3 semaines, juste quand la campagne commence officiellement ? J'ai presque tout ce dont j'ai besoin... »


	11. Chapter 11

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour ce chapitre. Pour bien faire, disons que ce chapitre contient des actes sexuels non-consentants. Soyez libre de passer._

Après ça, vous serez peut-être content que je ne possède pas Glee. Ou, peut-être vous souhaiterez que ce soit le cas.

Chapitre 11

Kurt se sentait coupable. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable d'avoir eu un déjeuner innocent avec quelqu'un, mais pourtant il le faisait. Malgré que ce soit tout à fait innocent, il savait que Blaine n'aimerait pas ça.

Il décida de le lui dire.

Le samedi, les garçons avaient la maison pour eux tout seul pour la plupart de la journée. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans sa chambre, Kurt décida d'y aller immédiatement.

« Blaine ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu te rappelles de ce gars que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines ? Celui qui aimait ma veste ? »

« Celui qui _disait _aimer ta veste ? Ouais, je vois de qui tu parles. »

« Et bien, je l'ai croisé l'autre jour au magasin d'épices et nous avons parlé et… nous avons déjeuné ensemble. Quand nous avions fini. Au magasin d'épices je veux dire. Pas comme, un déjeuner plus tard ou quelque chose comme ça. Nous sommes partis du magasin d'épices et on a déjeuné… parce que nous avions faim. Pour de la nourriture, je veux dire. » Kurt babillait et se sentait rougissant et mal à l'aise. Blaine le regardait juste, sans expression. Il ne dit rien.

« Je-je… pensais juste que je devais te le dire. »

Blaine avança vers Kurt et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Pourquoi pensais-tu que tu devais me le dire ? »

« Et bien… parce ce que… je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu devrais savoir. »

Blaine caressa tendrement le visage de Kurt avant de glisser ses deux mains sur ses fesses et de serrer. Il prit un main et glissa légèrement ses doigts quelques centimètres sous la ceinture de Kurt, frottant le bas de son dos. Il regardait intensément dans les yeux de Kurt.

« Pourquoi pensais-tu que je devais savoir ? »

Kurt murmura. « Parce que… je t'appartiens. »

Blaine embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Il commença à embrasser son cou, lentement. Un trait de petits et doux baisers. Entre les baisers, il parla doucement, presque un murmure.

« Donc, pourquoi y es-tu allé ? »

« Euh… » Kurt se sentait étourdi.

« Pourquoi es-tu sorti avec un autre si tu sais que tu m'appartiens ? »

Les doigts de Blaine s'étaient glissés dans le pantalon de Kurt et passaient légèrement de haut en bas de sa raie.

Les battements du cœur de Kurt s'accélérèrent et il se sentit plus étourdi. Est-ce que Blaine venait de lui demander quelque chose ?

Blaine tendit la main et déboutonna le pantalon de Kurt, le faisant glisser au sol avec le boxer de Kurt. Il passa ses doigts le long des fesses de Kurt, embrassant toujours son cou.

« Réponds-moi Kurt ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sorti avec un autre ? »

« Je suis… je suis désolé. » Kurt tremblait tandis que les doigts de Blaine allaient plus bas et commençait à encercler légèrement son trou. Kurt haleta bruyamment et essaya de reculer mais Blaine enroula son bras autour de sa taille. Kurt pût sentir une onde chaude et ferme à travers son corps. Blaine le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Le souffle de Kurt trembla et une trainée de peur mixée avec de l'excitation sexuelle le parcourut. Les yeux de Blaine étaient plus sombres qu'il ne les avait jamais vus. Pas noirs, juste la nuance la plus profonde possible de leur couleur normale.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

Kurt ne pouvait pas répondre. Il pouvait à peine respirer et il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard des yeux de Blaine.

Il ne pouvait aussi pas bouger.

Blaine fit un pas en arrière et enleva rapidement ses vêtements. Puis il déshabilla lentement Kurt. Kurt resta juste là, le regardant. Il était piégé.

« Allonge-toi sur le lit Kurt. »

Kurt grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea sur le dos. Blaine s'allongea à côté de lui. Il l'embrassa profondément et c'était comme s'il redonnait du souffle à Kurt mais, les yeux de Kurt restaient plongés dans les siens. Blaine passa ses doigts de haut en bas d la poitrine de Kurt, allant un peu plus bas à chaque fois.

« Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu désolé d'avoir été déjeuné avec un autre homme ? »

« Parce que, je n'aurais pas dû y aller parce que… je t'appartiens. »

« Et comment pouvais-tu oublier ça Kurt ? Comment pourrais-tu oublier ça ? »

« Je-je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé Blaine. Je… »

« Chut. Ça va magnifique. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour te revendiquer correctement comme mien. C'est seulement parce que je voulais que tu sois prêt. Je t'ai promis que je prendrais soin de toi et je le pense vraiment. » Blaine alternait maintenant entre tendrement caresser le membre de Kurt et masser légèrement ses couilles. Kurt commençait à gémir mais il ne pouvait toujours pas briser le contact avec Blaine et il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vais commencer à te préparer parce que, tu as apparemment besoin d'être bien baisé pour te rappeler à qui tu appartiens. »

Blaine avait permis au contrôle de courir dans le corps de Kurt, le traquant, le gardant immobile et attentif. Il avait maintenant un peu le pouvoir. Il était déterminé à ne pas violer Kurt et il n'avait pas l'intention de le baiser bientôt. Il voulait que Kurt le veuille juste autant.

Kurt cligna des yeux.

« Est-ce… est-ce que tu… est-ce que nous… »

« Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Tu dois être prêt. Ton corps doit être prêt. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à te préparer. »

« Comment ? »

Blaine prit une bouteille de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit de Kurt. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il regardait Blaine en verser une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà glissé ton doigt en toi Kurt ? »

Oh, ces questions. Kurt devint cramoisi. Blaine sourit.

« Relax. Un doigt seulement. »

Blaine se glissa entre les jambes de Kurt et concentra ses yeux sur Kurt. Pas de contrôle. Il voulait que Kurt prenne ça lui-même.

« Regarde-moi et relax. »

« Blaine… je ne sais pas si je peux… »

« Si tu peux. Juste comme tu l'as fait avec toutes les autres choses. Relax. »

Kurt se concentra sur Blaine. Merde il était magnifique. Sa peau brillait et ses cheveux étaient libres de gel, permettant eux petites boucles d'encadrer son visage. Pourquoi était-il tellement sombre et sexy…

Blaine glissa lentement son doigt en Kurt.

Kurt cria.

Comme d'habitude, Blaine savait qu'il devrait se sentir mal par ce qu'il allait faire mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait attendu déjà trop longtemps pour commencer ça. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Kurt ait été tenté d'aller déjeuner avec un traqueur. Il chercherait ce connard plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait préparer Kurt pour lui. Il avait besoin de le baiser dès que possible. Le marquer. Le revendiquer. Ça lui donnerait la paix d'esprit et lui permettrait de protéger Kurt.

Sans avertissement, il glissa rapidement un deuxième doigt. Puis un troisième.

Kurt criait. « Blaine ! Blaine ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, mon dieu ! Stop ! Je ne peux pas ! »

« Tu peux prendre ça Kurt. Tu peux. Prends juste. Prend le, magnifique. Relax et prend-le. »

« Oh, Blaine ! Blaine… s'il te plait… » Blaine bougea ses doigts, étirant Kurt, le préparant. Il était tellement serré et chaud. Le corps de Blaine suppliait de juste le baiser sur-le-champ. Mais Blaine refusa. Kurt devait être prêt. Il le poussait déjà.

Kurt criait toujours. Blaine alla plus loin, plus fort, et puis…

Kurt grogna. « Ohhhh… » Blaine poussa encore. Kurt grogna encore.

« Ohhhh… Blaine…. »

Blaine bougea ses doigts et poussa quelques fois de plus, écoutant Kurt gémir bruyamment, sa tête roulant lentement d'avant en arrière. Puis il s'arrêta. Attendant un signe.

Kurt poussa contre ses doigts, cherchant la sensation lui-même.

Parfait.

Kurt gémissait maintenant et marmonnait. « Oh, Blaine… tellement bon… tellement bon… oh mon dieu. »

Blaine se déplaça, faisant attention de ne pas enlever ses doigts, et avala le membre de Kurt. Il continua de pousser ses doigts en lui tout en suçant Kurt, profondément. Puis il permit au contrôle de circuler. Il savait que ça intensifierait chaque sensation que Kurt ressentait. Kurt criait maintenant de toute sa voix, et tirait les cheveux de Blaine. Blaine poussa plus fort et suça plus vite.

La force de l'orgasme de Kurt fut tellement puissante, qu'il s'assit et jeta sa tête en arrière et laissa sortir un cri puissant qui vint de profondément. Blaine sortit ses doigts pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur ses mains sans laisser tomber le sexe de Kurt de sa bouche. Kurt jouit encore et encore et Blaine réussit à avaler tout.

Kurt retomba sur le lit. Son corps tremblait des sensations le traversant toujours. Tandis qu'il se détendait, son esprit se sentait clair et confus en même temps. Il pût sentit Blaine enrouler fermement ses bras autour de lui. Il se détendit dans ses bras et commença à s'endormir. Il pût entendre la voix de Blaine.

« Tu as été spectaculaire Kurt. Pense juste à comment ça sera avec moi en toi. Je t'aime, magnifique. Je t'aime tellement. »

Kurt sourit.

_**Le chat m'a fait quitter le placard. Je le gardais éveillé. Donc maintenant, je suis juste assise dans le salon, reconnaissante que mes voisins ne sachent pas ce que je suis en train de faire. S'il vous plait reviewez. Je peux les prendre. Je crois… **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Et que tout le monde prenne sa place…**_

Chapitre 12

Mark se sentait désespéré. Il était tellement près de finir son histoire et, il savait qu'elle était bien. Cette révélation était son ticket pour quitter l'Ohio. Il devait juste remplir les derniers morceaux. Il regarda ses notes.

Grâce à Kurt, il avait confirmé que Blaine était gay, avait fait son coming-out à 14 ans et que James Anderson le savait. C'était la clef. Anderson savait depuis maintenant 3 ans que son fils était gay et pourtant, entre les apparences de campagnes, les diners républicains et les interviews, il avait fait plus d 142 discours et déclarations publiques contre les homosexuels et introduit 5 différentes lois anti-gay au sénat de l'Ohio. Selon les rapports d'évènements, les nouveaux articles et les parutions de la presse, Blaine avait été présent à au moins 70 de ces apparitions, voire plus. Comment diable est-ce pour un enfant d'entendre son père, dénoncer publiquement qui il est ? D'entendre ton père, déclarer publiquement qu'il te déteste ?

Son interview avec le Dr. Sheila Palmer, une psychologue pour enfant de l'Université de l'Ohio, s'était très bien passée. Palmer lui avait donné d'excellentes informations sur l'impact nuisible que des parents homophobes peuvent avoir sur un enfant gay. Cette partie de l'histoire allait vraiment planter Anderson. Certaines des déclarations de Palmer pourrait faire ressembler le comportement d'Anderson à presque un abus d'enfant.

Et il y avait le problème.

Il avait besoin de plus de détails à propos de comment Anderson traitait son fils chez lui et dans leurs vies privées. C'était la clef de tout l'angle anti-famille dans sa vie personnelle. Mark ne voulait pas s'informer auprès de quelqu'un affilié avec la campagne donc, ça avait été presque impossible de parler aux personnes proches des Anderson. Il avait quelques histoires anecdotiques des membres de l'équipe du Country Club de Westerville mais, rien de vraiment d'important. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de solide.

Il prit son portable pour regarder s'il y avait des appels manqués ou des messages. Rien. Il avait appelé Kurt plusieurs fois et laissé quelques messages amicaux, demandant s'il voulait prendre un café ou regarder les soldes à Macy's. Kurt n'avait jamais répondu. Mark était sûr qu'il n'avait pas grillé sa couverture mais toujours… c'était bizarre que Kurt ne réponde pas, même si c'était pour dire, casse toi.

Jack attendait une ébauche pour mardi. Aujourd'hui était jeudi. Peut-être que l'inspiration frapperait ce week-end.

* * *

James était assis à son bureau, sirotant son bourbon. Il devrait probablement rentrer. Elaine devait avoir préparé le diner maintenant. Il regarda le tableau blanc dans son bureau et tous les diagrammes sur papier punaisés aux murs. Son équipe avait fait un excellent travail. Ils couvraient tous les endroits importants de son district sans aucun problème. Et, il les avait convaincus de laisser Blaine en-dehors des plans. Même Phil avait été d'accord avec le fait qu'ils devraient juste laisser Blaine tranquille et à la maison. Hmm ? Est-ce que Phil lui avait rapporté pour où Blaine allait quand il partait de la maison ? Non, James ne pensait qu'il l'ait fait. Oh, très bien. Ça n'avait pas dû être très intéressant.

James se leva et sourit au programme sur le mur. Ça allait être une bonne campagne. Il devrait être facilement réélu.

* * *

Blaine examina la pièce d'un air critique. Oui, Kurt aimerait certainement cet endroit. Très chaud et romantique et très isolé. Kurt pourrait crier aussi fort que Blaine pourrait le faire crier. Absolument un endroit parfait pour perdre sa virginité. Blaine arriverait en avance et mettrait des bougies partout. Il avait déjà une super playlist sur son iPod pour juste cette occasion. La seule chose qui restait à faire était créer une excuse pour que Kurt soit absent un weekend entier. Il parlerait à Mercedes de ça. Elle serait heureuse de faire la couverture. Blaine se tourna vers le manager de la propriété.

« C'est disponible le weekend du 20 ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que je vous la réserve ? »

« Absolument. »

* * *

Kurt était assis devant son miroir, réfléchissant et rêvassant.

Il avait toujours pensé que la bouche de Blaine était la partie de son corps préférée mais, maintenant ça avait certainement un lien avec ses doigts. Les sensations que Blaine pouvait causer avec ses doigts n'étaient rien de moins que fantastique. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ça.

Comment est-ce que ça serait quand ils coucheraient vraiment ensemble ?

Et, ils s'en rapprochaient. Kurt savait que Blaine prévoyait quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose de romantique. Kurt était excité et, pour la première fois concernant quelque chose de sexuel, complètement calme et à l'aise. Il faisait confiance à Blaine. Blaine avait prouvé à quel point il l'aimait et il avait tenu sa promesse de prendre soin de lui. Oui, il poussait mais, Kurt s'en fichait. A chaque fois que Blaine l'avais forcé, il avait reçu quelque chose d'incroyable en retour.

Et, il était presque temps. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas du tout le droit de se masturber, voulait dire qu'ils étaient proches. Blaine l'affamait et ça marchait.

Oui, Kurt était prêt à ce que Blaine lui fasse l'amour.

Et, ensuite il voulait que Blaine le baise.

* * *

Tyler roula sur son estomac, savourant la douleur de ses fesses. Ce n'était aussi bien que Blaine mais, c'était super proche. Le plus proche qu'il avait trouvé. Oui, ça avait été une bonne idée de chercher un gars plus âgé. Les gars plus âgés étaient plus expérimentés que les gars du lycée. Il tendit le bras et réalisa qu'il était seul au lit. Il roula prudemment sur le côté et se posa, sa tête posée dans sa main.

« Reviens au lit, chéri, » ronronna Tyler.

« C'est promis, dans une minute. J'ai besoin d'écrire cette pensée pendant qu'elle est encore claire. »

Il tapa quelques phrases de plus, puis retourna au lit, se recroquevillant à côté de Tyler.

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? »

« Un grand reportage sur un sénateur conservateur avec un fils gay. »

Tyler réfléchit un moment.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire le sénateur James Anderson ? Le père de Blaine Anderson ? »

Mark s'assit. « Oui. Attend, est-ce que tu le connais ? Est-ce que tu connais Blaine ? Comment tu le connais ? »

Tyler regarda Mark d'un air penaud. « Tu sais que je t'ai dit que j'avais 21 ans ? Et bien… ce n'est pas entièrement vrai… »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Megan était franchement en plein vertige. C'était le meilleur rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu depuis des mois. Sean était mignon, avait une conversation intéressante et était médecin. Fantastique. C'était tellement dur de trouver des hommes intéressant avec qui sortir à Westerville. Le sénateur devrait vraiment considérer de se présenter au Congrès dans deux ans. Elle adorerait emménager à Washington, DC.

Le portable de Megan commença à sonner. Elle sourit à Sean d'un air d'excuse.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Normalement, je l'éteint mais, c'est le début de la campagne et notre premier évènement majeur est samedi donc, je dois vraiment prendre cet appel. »

« Non pas de soucis. Je comprends complètement. »

Megan sourit. Oui, elle pourrait juste peut-être se marier avant ses quarante ans.

« Allo ? Oui. Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ! Quand ? Quoi ? Merde ! »

Megan rapprocha et commença à taper furieusement sur son blackberry.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Non. Je suis désolée. Je dois y aller. Je t'appellerais. »

* * *

James sirotait son bourbon et regardait Elaine nettoyer la cuisine tandis qu'elle parlait de sa visite chez sa sœur.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment fait Eleanor. Sept enfants dans une maison plus un mari et un chien et pourtant, l'endroit est impeccable. »

Une vague de jalousie monta en James. Sept enfants. Sa sœur laide pouvait avoir sept enfants laids et pourtant Elaine, celle jolie, pouvait seulement en avoir un. Un enfant beau, raté, pédé. Etait-ce juste ? Et puis, pour vraiment l'enfoncer, l'enfant avait hérité de cette merde étrange, malfaisante, vodou qui traversait les veines de son grand-père. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas hérité de ce pouvoir ? Il était gâché en Blaine. Si James avait cette habileté, il se présenterait pour la présidence l'année prochaine. Diable, il serait déjà à la Maison Blanche. Tout ça était tellement injuste.

Son portable bipa. Un message de Megan.

_Gros problème. Grosse histoire sortant demain. Le projet m'a été divulgué en avance par un ami. Je l'envoie maintenant par email. L'équipe est sur le chemin de chez toi._

Quoi ?

James ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Après deux minutes, le mail de Megan apparut. Il ouvrit la pièce jointe.

LES VALEURS FAMILIALES D'ANDERSON par Mark Madison.

Il y avait la photo de famille officielle, une photo d'un jeune nommé Kurt Hummel et une photo de James, devant un podium en faisant un discours.

Les yeux de James scannèrent rapidement l'article.

_Déclare être le champion des valeurs familiales. _

_Fils gay. A fait son coming-out à 14 ans. _

_Défendu d'avoir d'autres amis gays. Forcé de grandir solitaire et seul. _

_Réprimandé quotidiennement par père pour être gay. _

_Publiquement et en privé exposé à un barrage constant de déclarations désobligeantes à propos de qui il est. _

_Des dommages à long-terme pour les enfants ayant des parents homophobes – suicide, mutilation_

_Enfin, joie pour le fils. A un petit-ami gay en photo ici. _

_Anderson déclare adopter les valeurs familiales mais abuse son enfant. _

_Est-ce que les valeurs familiales d'Anderson vont avec celles de ses __électeurs ? _

_Est-ce que c'est celui que vous voulez au sénat de l'Etat pour représenter l'Ohio central ? Un abuseur d'enfant ? _

« James ? James, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? James ? »

James était devenu d'une couleur sombre, rouge betterave. Ses mains, serrées en deux poings.

Il commença à monter les escaliers.

* * *

Blaine était profondément endormi. Il était épuisé d'une grosse session de pelotage avec Kurt. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir assez l'un de l'autre. Maintenant qu'ils étaient proches de tout faire, leurs pelotages avaient pris un rythme fiévreux. Les baisers étaient plus chauds, les fellations plus profondes et plus rapides et les orgasmes forts et intenses. Blaine tenait à peine le contrôle. Kurt était prêt pour lui. Tellement chaud et prêt et suppliant pratiquement. Ce truc excitait tellement Blaine. Vraiment beaucoup. Ça irait entièrement le week-end prochain. Tout était arrangé. Le week-end prochain, Blaine prendrait le contrôle entier et complet de Kurt. Il le possèderait entièrement. Puis Blaine serait complet.

C'est parce que Blaine était endormi, que son père pût avoir la main haute.

James se rua dans la chambre de Blaine, sortit Blaine de son lit par sa chemise et le jeta à travers la pièce. Blaine claqua contre le mur, se réveillant désorienté, confus et douloureux. James le mit à genoux et le frappa, le faisant tomber par terre. Puis il commença à lui donner des coups de pieds.

« Putain de pédé ! Espèce de mauvais et inutile fils de pute ! Je t'ai dit de la garder dans ton pantalon ! Je t'ai dit, espèce de petit con ! »

La tête de Blaine tournait. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Est-ce qu'il avait encore 14 ans ? Non. C'était pire. C'était différent. L'obscurité flottait en lui, mélangée avec la douleur. La douleur l'empêchait de s'accrocher à l'obscurité mais, elle tournait et grandissait et il commençait à se sentir chaud. Il pût entendre la voix de sa mère.

« James ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es fou ? Stop ! Stop ! Laisse-le tranquille ! »

James se retourna brusquement, ses yeux écarquillés de rage.

« Toi ! » Il sourit d'un air méprisant. « Tout est de ta faute. Toi et ton corps raté ! Je devrais avoir dix enfants ! Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes ? Un ! Et tu ne pouvais même pas le faire bien ! »

Elaine se recroquevilla sous les mots de son mari, se soutenant contre le mur. Toutes les couleurs partirent de son visage.

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une jolie et inutile salope ! J'aurais dû baiser ta sœur à la place ! »

Elaine le gifla.

Blaine attaqua.

Il s'élança sur son père, le clouant au sol. Ils roulèrent encore et encore, se battant pour dominer l'autre. James réussit à repousser Blaine et sauta sur ses pieds.

« Pourquoi petit con ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? »

Les yeux de Blaine étaient noirs charbon. Sa peau était chaude et il ne luttait plus pour se contrôler. Il autorisa l'obscurité à le dépasser.

« Oui. »

Son poing atterrit carrément sur la mâchoire de son père, la force faisant tourner son corps entier. Blaine le frappa encore, le clouant au sol. Puis il se jeta sur lui, enfourchant son corps et plaçant fermement ses mains autour du cou de son père.

James essaya de tendre le bras et de prendre les mains de Blaine ou de pousser contre son visage mais la peau de son fils était chaude. Trop chaude pour être touchée. James n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il perdait conscience.

Elaine implora son fils.

« Blaine ! Blaine ! S'il te plait ! Blaine ! Lâche-le ! Blaine, lâche-le ! S'il te plait ! Chéri, écoute-moi ! Lâche, Blaine ! Lâche ! »

Mais, Blaine n'écoutait pas. Il pouvait sentir la vie de son père quitter son corps.

Phil fit irruption dans la pièce. Il frappa Blaine dans la tête, le mettant KO. Phil l'attrapa et le traina à travers la pièce, le laissant dans le coin. James avait du mal à respirer et toussait, essayant de mettre de l'air dans ses poumons. Elaine était assise par terre à pleurer. Phil s'adossa contre la porte. Après plusieurs minutes, il parla.

« James, tu ferais mieux de te nettoyer. Tout le monde sera là dans quelques minutes pour discuter de comment contrôler les dégâts. »

Il se tourna et s'en alla.

Elaine aida James à se mettre sur pieds. Aucun d'eux ne regarda leur fils, à moitié évanoui dans le coin, respirant à peine.

Ils se tournèrent et sortirent, fermant la porte derrière eux.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Kurt épluchait le site de Burberry. com, cherchant quelque chose pour Blaine. Puisque Blaine payait toujours pour tout, Kurt économisait son argent de poche mensuel et voulait utiliser l'argent pour acheter un cadeau à Blaine. Il toucha le pendentif à son cou et soupira. C'était impossible qu'il puisse jamais acheter quelque chose ressemblant à tout ce que Blaine lui avait donné. Il savait que Blaine ne s'attendait pas à quoi que ce soit en retour sauf la dévotion éternelle, et il l'avait certainement. Quand même, Kurt voulait lui donner quelque chose. quelque chose pour dire merci de le rendre tellement heureux.

Son ordinateur sonna, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouvel email. L'expéditeur était mmadison des nouvelles centrales de l'ohio point com. L'objet disait, Je suis Désolé. Kurt le regarda pendant un moment. Qui était mmadison ? Il le supprima presque mais pensa à Michael. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom de famille de Michael. Est-ce que même il le savait ? Il cliqua sur l'email.

_Kurt, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de te mêler à cette histoire mais, je n'avais pas le choix. Je pense que tu es un ami génial et, si tu peux un jour me pardonner__, j'adorerai être ami avec toi. Encore, je suis vraiment désolé. _

_Mark alias Michael _

Désolé pour quoi ?

Il y avait une pièce jointe. Kurt l'ouvrit et fut choqué de voir sa photo scolaire le regardant entre une photo des Anderson et du père de Blaine.

Il commença à lire.

Puis il commença à pleurer.

Puis il appela Blaine.

* * *

Blaine était allongé par terre, dans le coin de sa chambre, attendant que la douleur dans son corps disparaisse et que le bourdonnement dans sa tête s'arrête. Chaque montée et descente de sa poitrine faisait mal. Qu'était-il arrivé pour mis son père en colère comme ça ? Est-ce que Phil lui avait enfin dit ? Il avait un souvenir confus d'avoir attaqué son père. Merde. Est-ce qu'il avait tué son père ? Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard autour de lui. Non, il ne l'avait pas tué. Il y aurait du sang s'il l'avait fait, non ? Du sang. Blaine pût goûter le sang dans sa bouche là où son père l'avait frappé. Ça le ramena à sa question initiale. Qu'est-ce qui avait énervé son père ?

Il roula lentement sur son dos et essaya de s'asseoir. Il haleta à la douleur. Il souleva sa chemise. Toute la peau de son estomac et de son côté était d'une couleur bleue-violette. Ça lui rappela le bleu que Karofsky avait laissé sur Kurt.

Kurt.

Il avait besoin d'appeler Kurt. Il devait sortir de la maison avant que son père ne décide d'encore l'attaquer.

A ce moment, son portable sonna. La sonnerie de Kurt. Il rampa lentement vers son bureau et prit son téléphone.

« Kurt ? »

« Blaine ! Blaine ! Oh mon dieu, Blaine ! »

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Oh, Blaine ! Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé ! Je- je ne savais pas ! Je ne savais pas ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« L'histoire… l'histoire dans le journal… à propos de t-ton père. Je n-ne savais pas… je ne savais pas qu'il était reporter… »

« Kurt, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Quelle histoire ? »

« Je t'envoie un mail. »

Blaine alla à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. La vibration dans sa tête s'était amoindrie mais, son côté battait toujours. Il ouvrit son email et cliqua sur le mail de Kurt. Il pût entendre Kurt pleurer tandis qu'il lisait l'article.

Merde.

Pas étonnant que son père avait essayé de la tabasser. Cet article le faisait ressembler à un agresseur d'enfant. Supposé qu'il essaye de surmonter le titre.

Blaine regarda de nouveau l'article. Les retombées de cet article allaient être horrible à tellement de niveau.

« Kurt… prend des affaires. Nous partons. »

* * *

« Absolument pas ! Est-ce que tu es fou ? Quel genre d'idiot est-ce que tu penses que je suis ? Tu restes ici ! »

Burt se tenait au milieu du salon à crier sur Kurt tandis que Carole était assise sur le canapé, le visage blême, pendant que Finn était assis en haut des escaliers, à écouter.

Kurt avait décidé de montrer l'article à son père. Après tout, demain matin, tout le monde saurait. Son père avait besoin d'être préparé. Après que Burt soit parti dans une tirade à propos de poursuivre le journal, poursuivre les Anderson et tous ceux à qui il pouvait penser, Kurt lui dit qu'il partait. Avec Blaine.

Kurt essaya de défendre son cas. « Papa… je ne veux pas être là quand ça frappera demain. Il y aura des reporters essayant de me trouver ! J'ai besoin d'être loin d'ici et Blaine veut… »

« Ne me dis pas ce que Blaine veut ! Ce n'est pas à propos de Blaine. C'est à propos de toi, et tu es mon fils et tu restes ici ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser que je te laisserai t'enfuir avec ton petit-ami ? Est-ce que tu es fou ? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis fou ? »

« Burt, s'il te plait essaye de te calmer… »

« Non, Carole, je ne vais pas me calmer ! C'est ce qui a d'abord mené à ce bordel ! Je le savais, je savais juste que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver ! J'aurais dû arrêter ça il y a des mois ! »

« Papa… »

« Non ! Cette conversation est finie ! Tu ne pars pas ! Remonte tes affaires dans ta chambre ! »

Kurt resta là. Il n'avait jamais, jamais défié son père. Jamais. Il réussissait habituellement à parler à son père en disant oui ou trouvé un compromis. Mais, il savait que ça ne marcherait pas cette fois. Blaine était sur le chemin pour venir le chercher. Et Kurt avait l'intention de partir. Avec la permission de son père… ou pas.

« Papa, je t'aime et normalement… je n'irais jamais contre tes souhaits mais… je suis désolé. Blaine a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de lui. J'y vais. »

Burt regarda son fils avec consternation. Il soupira bruyamment et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et ce gars ? C'est comme s'il t'avait jeté un sort. Ce n'est pas sain Kurt. »

« Papa… je l'aime mais, ce n'est pas juste à propos de ça. Blaine a dit que les choses vont être vraiment folles quand ça sortira dans les kiosques demain. Au moins, laisse-moi partir pour le week-end. Je le promets, je reviendrais lundi si les choses sont calmes. »

« Non. Si tu ressens le besoin de sortir de la ville pendant que ce bordel passe, très bien. Toi et Carole peuvent aller chez sa sœur à Cleveland mais… t'enfuir avec Blaine ? Je suis désolé Kurt. Je ne vais pas être d'accord avec ça. »

Kurt resta silencieux.

« J'ai 18 ans. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je- j'ai 18 ans. Techniquement… je peux y aller sans ta permission. Mais… je veux vraiment ta permission. »

« Et bien, tu ne l'as pas. »

Kurt sentit son cœur se couper en deux. Pouvait-il vraiment défier ouvertement son père comme ça ?

La sonnette retentit.

Burt sursauta. Il avait hâte d'engueuler le petit hobbit. Comment osait-il essayer de faire fuir Kurt avec lui ?

Blaine se tenait debout, en fait à moitié penché, contre le cadre de la porte. Il y avait un bleu profond sur sa joue et sa lèvre était enflée. Il semblait épuisé et abattu.

Kurt courut vers lui. « Oh, Blaine ! »

Blaine sourit faiblement. « Je vais bien Kurt. Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

« Kurt… » Le ton de Burt était menaçant.

Blaine réalisa soudain que Burt et Carole étaient là. Il entra à l'intérieur. L'expression de Burt lui dit exactement ce qu'il se passait.

« Burt, écoutez, Kurt a besoin de sortir de là ce soir. Quand cette chose sortira demain, ça va être dur. Faites-moi confiance. J'ai été autour des politiques et des reporters assez longtemps pour savoir. Ça ne va pas rester juste en Ohio central. »

« Tu as du culot, de venir chez moi, d'essayer de convaincre mon fils de t'enfuir avec toi Dieu seul sait où ! Il ne serait pas dans ce bordel si ce n'était pas à cause de toi ! »

« Je le réalise et c'est pour ça que j'essaye de le sortir de là. Il y a un endroit que je connais. C'est retiré et… » Blaine s'arrêta alors qu'il réalisait à quoi ça ressemblait. « Je veux juste éloigner Kurt de tout ça. »

« Peut-être que tu penses bien mais, ça n'arrivera pas. Kurt reste ici. »

Blaine était silencieux. Il était faible à cause de la bagarre avec son père. Il ne pouvait rien contrôler. Non pas qu'il le voulait. C'était le père de Kurt après tout. Kurt aimait son père et Blaine respectait Burt.

Mais, il ne partait pas sans Kurt.

Comme tellement de fois avant, il savait qu'il devrait se sentir mal pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait besoin de Kurt avec lui. Surtout maintenant. L'enfer venait de beaucoup se réchauffer. Il avait besoin de son paradis encore plus que jamais.

Ce ne devrait pas prendre tellement. Sa connexion avec Kurt était forte. Il devait juste le toucher.

Il prit la main de Kurt.

« Ecoutes Kurt, je ne vais pas te mettre dans cette situation. Si ton père ne veut pas que tu partes alors, tu devrais rester ici. Ça va aller. »

« Non ! Non ! Je pars avec toi ! »

« Kurt… je ne vais pas te faire choisir entre ton père et moi. Reste ici. »

Kurt devenait hystérique. Il devait partir avec Blaine. Il devait être avec lui. Ce n'était plus juste un désir. Maintenant, c'était un besoin. Il avait besoin d'être avec Blaine. Ce ferait physiquement mal de ne pas être avec lui. « Non ! Je vais avec toi ! » Il se tourna vers son père, ses yeux suppliants, lui demandant de comprendre.

« Papa, je dois y aller. Je le dois, je le dois. S'il te plait, Papa ? S'il te plait ? »

Burt regarda Blaine, puis Kurt et de nouveau Blaine. Que venait-il d'arriver ? Burt était sûr que Blaine venait de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour rendre Kurt plus désespéré qu'avant mais… ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Kurt regardait fortement Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec ce gamin ?

« Si vous le laissez venir avec moi, je promets que je prendrais soin de lui. Je l'aime. Je ne laisserais jamais, jamais quelque chose lui arriver. »

« Oh, comme tu l'as protégé de ce cauchemar actuel ? »

Blaine grimaça.

« Papa… ce n'est pas sa faute. Je suis le seul qui ait parlé à ce reporter. »

Burt s'effondra encore dans son fauteuil. Frustré. Kurt avait l'air d'être sur le point d'avoir une attaque mentale. L'idée de laisser Kurt partir lui faisait mal à la tête et au cœur.

« Papa, » Kurt s'avança et s'agenouilla devant son père.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour prendre mes propres décisions ? »

« Kurt… ce n'est pas juste. Tu sais que je te fais confiance mais ça… c'est énorme, fiston. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu me demandes de faire ? Disons que cette chose devient vraiment mauvaise, et vous deux êtes vus ensemble. Les choses pourraient être affreuses Kurt. Ce n'est pas juste les politiciens qui vont sauter sur ce truc. Il y a beaucoup de fous dehors. Je ne peux pas te laisser te balader, non protégé. »

« Mais, je serais protégé. Blaine sera avec moi et… je peux me protéger. Papa, s'il te plaît ? S'il te plait ? »

Burt regarda Kurt dans les yeux. Il pouvait déjà voir la vérité. Il n'allait pas gagner.

Il se leva et s'avança vers Blaine.

« Seulement le week-end. Vous gardez vos portables allumés et m'appelez quand vous êtes arrivés ainsi que chaque jour. Il ferait mieux d'être de retour ici dimanche soir ou, il y aura beaucoup à payer. Et, si quelque chose lui arrive, je vais te fracasser la gueule. Répétivement. »

« C'est promis. Rien ne lui arrivera. Je mourrai avant de laisser quoi que ce soir arriver à Kurt. »

Burt regarda Blaine dans les yeux. Au lieu d'être soulagé, ça l'effrayait de savoir que Blaine disait la vérité.

Burt enroula ses bras autour de Kurt et le tint fortement.

« Sois prudent. Appelle-moi tous les jours et, je le pense vraiment, dimanche soir tu ferais mieux d'être revenu ici. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Il fit un câlin à Carole et sortit.

Carole et Burt se tenait devant la porte et les regardaient partir.

« Burt… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que, si les choses deviennent dures, il est en faut plus en sécurité avec Blaine qu'il ne le serait ici ? »

Burt soupira. « Parce que c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a chez ce gamin mais, je comprends le sentiment qu'il tuerait pour Kurt. En un battement de cœur. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour ça. »

* * *

A 17 h, vendredi après-midi, Burt était soulagé d'avoir laissé les garçons partir la veille.

Le téléphone au garage sonnait tout le temps. Les reporters appelaient, cherchant Kurt. Des conards appelaient pour dire des choses insultantes sur les gays. Des reporters de villes voisines venaient, voulant parler avec l'amant gay du fils du sénateur Anderson. Burt abandonna enfin, ferma le magasin et rentra chez lui.

La maison était un cauchemar.

Au point de vue national, c'était un cycle lent d'actualités donc les médias, qui n'auraient normalement jamais accordé d'attention à une histoire à propos d'un sénateur d'Etat clairement inconnu, sautèrent sur l'histoire. Le fait était que c'était à propos d'adolescents gays, d'homophobie et de politiques la rendait encore plus juteuse.

A 15h, des reporters locaux et des voisins ennuyants s'étaient rassemblés devant la maison des Hummel-Hudson, espérant interviewer Kurt ou lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il y avait des rumeurs que des manifestants anti-gay prévoyaient de venir samedi matin. Des groupes pro-gays étaient aussi parait-il sur le chemin pour montrer leur soutien.

Carole jeta un regard par la fenêtre et soupira tandis qu'un van de CNN s'arrêtait. « Demain, nous serons coincés. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Burt la regarda. « Rien. Sans commentaires. »

« Je sais que ça semble fou mais… devrait-on essayer de rentrer en contact avec les parents de Blaine ou la campagne de son père ? »

« Non. Laisse ce batard couler. »

* * *

James Anderson se noyait. Dans le bourbon.

Toute l'équipe avait quitté la maison ensemble pour changer l'attention des médias du quartier général, cependant, il y avait quelques vans et reporters devant la maison des Anderson, espérant jeter un coup d'œil au pauvre abusé et gay Blaine.

James, Elaine et Phil étaient terrés à l'intérieur. Les déclarations des médias officiels étaient que la famille Anderson se retirait de l'œil du public pour traiter avec les effets dégradants de cette histoire nocive, visible et complètement fabriquée avait infligé sur leur fils. Le problème bien sûr, était que Blaine n'était pas là et ils ne savaient pas où il était.

Elaine posa la question évidente. « Que va-t-il se passer s'il est repéré quelque part ? Les gens vont savoir que nous avons menti. »

James haussa les épaules et se versa un autre verre de bourbon. Il s'en foutait vraiment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Kurt et Blaine étaient en voiture depuis 10 minutes quand Kurt leva les yeux et réalisa dans quel mauvais état était Blaine.

« Arrête la voiture. »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête la voiture. Je vais conduire. »

« Kurt, tu ne sais pas où nous allons. »

« Cette voiture de luxe n'a pas de GPS ? Entre l'adresse et je suivrais les instructions. »

« Là où nous allons ne se montrera probablement pas sur le GPS. »

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Blaine soupira. « C'est l'endroit où j'allais t'emmener le week-end prochain. J'ai appelé le propriétaire et demandé si nous pouvions venir une semaine plus tôt. C'était libre donc… »

Kurt regarda par la fenêtre. Oh. Le week-end romantique que Blaine avait prévu. Tellement pour ça.

« Blaine, tu as une tête abominable et tu as l'air d'être sur le point de t'évanouir n'importe quand. Sors, je conduis. Je vais suivre le GPS jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus. »

Ils changèrent de place et en moins d'une minute, Blaine s'endormit.

Kurt agrippa le volant et essaya de calmer ses nerfs. Il faisait sombre et les routes de l'Ohio étaient célèbres pour ne pas avoir de lampadaires. Il suivit les instructions du GPS pendant presque 3 heures et à son soulagement, quand les instructions semblèrent s'arrêter, il remarqua un signe. Château de Silver Creek. Kurt renifla. Un château ? En Ohio ? Sérieusement ? Oh, ça devrait être bien.

Kurt continua de rouler le long d'une grande et sinueuse colline jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un chemin et un autre signe. Il continua de conduire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il était perdu et puis il la vit. C'était une large maison de campagne, au milieu des bois. Il s'arrêta devant et sortit.

Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part. Kurt n'était pas fan de camping ou du grand air mais, c'était magnifique. Il se demandait comment serait l'intérieur. La plupart des endroits comme celui-là avait toujours ce charmant décor d'auberge de campagne. Kurt détestait ça. Il regarda autour de lui. Comment étaient-ils supposés entrer ? Il essaya la porte d'entrée et, à sa surprise, elle était déverrouillée. Il entra à l'intérieur et fut époustouflé.

A l'intérieur, la maison était décorée et équipée comme une suite d'un hôtel moderne 5 étoiles. Il y avait un large salon avec un immense écran plat. La cuisine avait tous les meilleurs équipements. La salle à manger avait une table qui pouvait accueillir 12 personnes avec un magnifique lustre accroché au plafond. La salle de bain principale était fantastique. Il y avait un miroir et un immense jaccuzi. La chambre à coucher était immense avec un lit de roi et un autre écran plat au mur. Il y avait deux chambres plus petites, chacune avec un écran plat et une salle de bain privée, bien que pas aussi grande que la principale. Le décor était moderne mais, chaud et romantique.

Comment diable Blaine avait-il trouvé cet endroit ?

Kurt retourna à la voiture et prit tous leurs sacs. Il regarda Blaine. Il détestait le réveiller mais, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le porter.

« Blaine ? Chéri, réveille-toi. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent d'un coup, pleins de peur.

« Chut. Blaine. Ça va. Allez, entrons. »

Kurt aida Blaine à marcher jusqu'à la maison et vers la chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'assit sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller, qu'il vit à quel point les choses étaient mauvaises. Il haleta quand il enleva la chemise de Blaine. Les bleus semblaient horribles. Et douloureuses. Il remarqua aussi l'énorme bosse sur le côté de sa tête. Les yeux de Kurt se remplirent de larmes.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Blaine marmonna, toujours à moitié endormi. « Rien. Je vais bien. Papa juste en colère. En colère contre moi... »

Kurt ne demanda rien d'autre. Il l'allongea sous les couvertures et grimpa prudemment derrière lui. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas appelé son père. Il se leva et alla dans le salon avec son portable. Burt répondu à la première sonnerie.

« Kurt ? »

« Ouais papa. Nous sommes arrivés. »

« Où es-tu ? »

« C'est appelé le château de Silver Creek. C'est un… » Kurt s'arrêta. Dire à son père qu'il restait dans une maison, dans les bois, seul avec son petit-ami n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

« C'est un… un chalet. Tu sais, comme Hueston Woods. C'est un peu en-dehors de la ville. Il y a des gens autour mais, pas beaucoup. » Kurt grimaça tandis qu'il disait le mensonge.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais, je vais bien. Blaine… » Encore, il s'arrêta. Combien de mensonges devrait-il dire ce soir ? Il ne pouvait pas dire à son père que le père de Blaine l'avait tabassé.

« Blaine dort. Vraiment fatigué de toute la route. »

« Très bien Kurt. Tu devrais probablement te reposer un peu. Je suppose… que vous avez des lits séparés ? »

Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges. « Oui. »

« Okay mon pote. Va te reposer. Fais attention. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Kurt regrimpa sur le lit à côté de Blaine et essaya de ne pas se sentir coupable d'avoir menti à son père. Son père devait savoir que la probabilité d'eux partageant un lit était plutôt haute. Après tout, ils étaient deux adolescents hormonaux amoureux.

Kurt regarda Blaine dormir. Il semblait paisible mais aussi… faible. Kurt n'avait jamais, jamais vu Blaine faible. Il était toujours si fort et puissant. Kurt trouvait son pouvoir intoxicant et attirant. Et un peu effrayant. Il détestait voir Blaine comme ça. Battu et blessé. Ça lui brisait le cœur.

~oOo~

Kurt se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin et se doucha et s'habilla silencieusement. Il voulait que Blaine se repose autant que possible. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient rien à manger et, il était affamé. Devrait-il risquer d'aller en ville seul ? Il décida qu'il n'avait pas le choix. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas juste. Il y a une semaine, il n'y aurait pas pensé à deux fois pour aller en ville. Ça ne faisait même pas 24 heures et déjà, l'article affectait ses actions. Il écrivit une note pour Blaine et prit les clefs de voiture.

La ville de Silver Creek était petite. Kurt s'arrêta pour de l'essence puis se dirigea vers la seule épicerie de la ville. Il fut agréablement surpris. Puisque Silver Creek était au milieu de la campagne, tous les produits et viandes étaient frais. Il appréciait en fait cette petite excursion jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne la caisse et voie le journal.

Et voilà. En première page. C'était assez choquant, le voir sur papier plutôt qu'un écran d'ordinateur. Pour une quelconque raison, il sentit qu'il devrait acheter un exemplaire. Il en saisit un du comptoir et le plia en deux, priant pour que la caissière ne remarque pas qu'il était le gars à la une. Elle ne remarqua pas.

Quand il revint à la maison, Blaine était toujours endormi. Kurt se mit à cuisiner. Il décida de faire des biscuits ainsi que du bacon et des saucisses. Peut-être une quiche. Blaine apparut enfin.

« Bonjour. »

« Salut. D'où vient la nourriture ? »

« Je suis allé en ville. Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

« Ouais, mais j'ai besoin d'une douche. »

« Okay. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Des œufs brouillés et beaucoup de bacon et de saucisse. »

Kurt sourit. Carnivore. Blaine avait l'air mieux. Moins usé mais toujours fatigué.

Après sa douche, il eut l'air rafraîchi. Il goba tout ce que Kurt posa devant lui. Ils sortirent dans le jardin et s'assirent à côté l'un de l'autre dans des chaises longues. Le jardin était devant un bois. Ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que le portable de Kurt ne sonne. C'était Burt. Il raconta à Kurt le cirque prenant place devant chez eux. Les yeux de Kurt se remplirent de larmes. C'était vraiment le bordel. Il raconta tout à Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »

« Rien, » répondit Blaine. « Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais... je ne sais pas... faire une déclaration ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi ? C'est le bordel de mon père, pas le mien. En plus, beaucoup de ce que cet article dit est vrai. Bien sûr, certains trucs étaient exagérés et embellis un peu, mais beaucoup était vrai. Je suis bien resté à écouter mon père publiquement déclarer qu'il me détestait. Que j'étais mauvais et /sinful/ et ne méritais pas de me marier ou d'avoir des enfants. Il n'a jamais publiquement dit, je déteste Blaine, mais il a dit, je déteste les gays, et je suis gay donc, la connexion était là. Et, j'étais seul pendant longtemps. Il a dit clairement que je ne pouvais pas avoir de petit-ami. C'est pour ça que Tyler était tellement énervé pour toi. On s'est amusé jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il tombait amoureux de moi. Je n'étais alors pas assez fort pour défier mon père. J'avais peur de lui donc, j'ai coupé le contact avec Tyler. »

La voix de Kurt était calme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier soir ? »

Blaine était silencieux. Combien voulait-il lui dire ? Il ne se rappelait pas de tout lui-même.

Quand mon père a découvert l'article… il m'a tapé dessus. »

« Est-ce que tu t'es défendu ? »

Blaine regarda Kurt. C'était une question étrange.

« J'ai essayé… pourquoi ? »

Kurt ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment descendre cette route. Dernièrement, il avait pensé à Blaine et comment il semblait parfois exercer un contrôle sur les actions de Kurt. Kurt pensait qu'il imaginait des choses mais… dernièrement, le contrôle semblait plus fort et plus seulement une partie de son imagination. On dirait juste que Blaine avait l'habileté de… faire des choses. De faire faire des choses à Kurt. Pouvait-il contrôler les autres ?

Kurt le regarda. Blaine ne détourna pas le regard.

« Rien. Je me demandais juste. »

Blaine continua de le regarder.

« Tu me mens. »

« Quoi ? Non… »

« Tu me mens, Kurt. Qu'est-ce que tu penses vraiment ? »

« Je… rien… juste je… rien. »

Les yeux de Blaine furent soudain calme. Il avança vers Kurt et s'assit doucement au-dessus de lui, le chevauchant. Il caressa son visage.

« Tu n'as pas la permission de me mentir. A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

Kurt le regarda. Il se sentit soudain effrayé.

« Blaine… ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Il y a déjà… »

« Kurt, dis-moi à quoi tu penses. »

Ah, ce ton.

« Parfois… j'ai le sentiment que tu peux… contrôler les gens. Ou, du moins, me contrôler. »

Les yeux de Blaine devinrent chaud mais, ils prirent une nuance plus profondes. Cette fois, Kurt le vit clairement. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Il le vit. Juste devant ses propres yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu et son corps se tendit. Blaine se rapprocha de son visage et déposa lentement de petits baisers sur ses joues, son nez, son front et ensuite, ses lèvres. Il regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux de Kurt.

« Oui, Kurt. Je peux te contrôler. Je peux te contrôler parce que tu me permets de te contrôler. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu me permets de te contrôler ? C'est parce que tu m'appartiens. Tu es à moi. Je te possède et donc, je peux te contrôler. »

Kurt sentit un petit tremblement de peur le traverser. Pourquoi devenait-il excité par ça ?

« Et, tu sais quoi d'autre ? » continua Blaine. « Une fois que j'irais mieux, je vais te faire l'amour, et puis je vais te baiser tellement, tellement fort Kurt. Tu vas crier tellement fort et tu vas jouir très, très fort et ensuite… ensuite Kurt, tout sera complet. Nous serons complets. »

Blaine se leva et entra dans la maison.

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent. Dans quoi s'était-il mis ? Mais plus important… pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de partir ?

~oOo~

Les garçons passèrent le reste du vendredi, se prélassant dans la maison. Blaine dormit beaucoup pendant que Kurt le regardait. En réfléchissant. Longtemps.

Il était amoureux de Blaine. Totalement et complètement amoureux. Il voulait Blaine. Avait besoin de lui. Mais… il le craignait aussi. Est-ce que la peur était une partie saine d'une relation ? Kurt était plutôt sûr que la réponse était non. Il n'avait pas peur que Blaine lui fasse du mal. Il avait juste peur de ce qui vivait en lui. L'obscurité qui semblait émaner de lui. La façon dont ses yeux changeaient de couleur. La façon dont il pouvait faire faire à Kurt ce qu'il disait. Ce qu'il voulait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Comment faisait-il ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'était Blaine.

Voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Est-ce que ça importait ? Du moment qu'il était heureux, est-ce que ça importait ?


End file.
